The Heroes of Zootopia
by Mr Black and White
Summary: As another day starts in the city of Zootopia, famous bunny cop Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde bump into three creatures they have never seen before. Join the adventure as Judy and Nick get more than they bargained for with these two Humans and one Time Lord
1. Prologue 1

Authors Note: hey there readers this is my first fanfic hopefully you guys will enjoy it so I just wanted to say the reason why I wanted to do this fanfic. Its because no one has done a fanfic about James Bond, Indiana Jones or Dr Who visiting Zootropolis, so I thought what if I meshed them all together and here we are.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights sit back and enjoy!

Oh almost forgot **Dislcaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in this story, Zootropolis and Indiana Jones belong to Disney, Dr who belongs to BBC and James Bond belongs to Eon Productions.

* * *

Prologue 1 Nick and Judy

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Nick tossed and turned to the sound of his alarm clock waking him until he hit the sleep button and drifted off again until his hyper bunny partner came shouting from the next room.

"COME ON YOU LAZY FOX WE'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET READY."

Nick groaned and sat up in bed like the Frankenstein monster with the look of a zombie on his face. Then he got out of bed and made his way to the shower as he said in a zombie manner

"I have you know Carrots that I'm a sly fox."

"Not to me your not you sound like a mammal who slept like the dead, probably looks like one too" Judy replied in her usual mocking manner.

Nick just rolled his eyes as he got in the shower and replied with

"funny."

After he had a shower got changed into his uniform and had quick breakfast with his partner in crime, they set out and walked to Precinct 1 which was only a 20 minute walk.

* * *

When they got there they were greeted by the one and only Clawhauser who sat behind the reception desk.

"HEY Nick HEY Judy!"

The hyper Cheetah exclaimed waving his hand in the air like a crazed gunman.

"Hey there Clawhauser how's life?"

Judy asked in a polite manner.

"Not bad not bad but just to let you know the coffee machine is broken we'll be getting a new one tomorrow cuz that old thing needed replacing anyway."

"Great no caffeine for me then, Carrots your gonna have to pinch me every 5 seconds now" Nick said with a sigh.

Judy just rolled her eyes and turned back to Clawhauser.

"Any news from chief Bogo?" Judy asked.

"Yes actually" Clawhauser said in a serious which was unusual for him "Bogo wants every Officer in the briefing room because aparentally there's been sightings of some strange creatures running around Zootopia last night."

Nick and Judy both raised one eye brow and looked at each other then back to Clawhauser.

"What kind of creatures?" Nick asked with curiosity.

"No one knows" Clawhauser said back with slight fear in his voice.

"Well" Judy said breaking the silence "best we go to the briefing room and see what else we can find out."

And with that Nick and Judy both walked to the briefing room.

* * *

As they sat down with all the other officers some were arm wrestling others just chatting Nick looked over to a polar bear named Officer Grizzoli and tapped him on the leg since Nick was smaller than him.

"Hey Grizzoli any idea what's going on with the strange creature sightings?" Nick asked

"not a clue" replied Grizzoli looking down at nick with a shrug.

Then the door swung open and the buffalo himself named Chief Bogo with his usual bored expression on his face, folders in hoof. All the other Officers started drumming on their tables like someone was about to announce a raffle ticket. Bogo put his hoof up and shouted

"SHUT IT."

The officers all stopped and stayed quiet for their chief to speak.

"Thank you" Bogo said with relief "now as some of you heard the rumours there have been sightings of strange creatures running around the city and city hall is right up my ass demanding questions that I cannot answer yet."

Bogo looked around the room to see shocked faces staring back at him he then continued

"now then this is wh-." he was instantly cut off by the sound of a strange wheezing, groaning sound.

 **EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERr.**

The sound was coming from the lobby and everyone turned their head to the door with confused faces.

"what in hell is going on out there" Bogo said under his breath and made his way to the door. As he was doing that Nick leaned over to Judy and whispered

"Carrots something is telling me that this is going to be no normal day."

"I hear you lets follow Bogo and see what happening" Judy whispered back and the both of them dropped down from their chairs and ran out of the briefing room. They stopped in their tracks when they heard their chief shout

"WHAT IN HELL IS THAT!"

* * *

Authors Note: so there you go chaps, the first Prologue done just to let you know I'll be doing 3 more prologues just to tell how the Doctor, James and Indy get to Zootropolis.

Also if there's any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense then I'm sorry.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and as I always say Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	2. Prologue 2

Authors Note: Hello chaps really sorry for the hole Zootropolis, Zootopia mix up you see I live in Britain and over here its called Zootropolis and over In the U.S.A it's called Zootopia. So yeah sorry for the mix up chaps anyway second prologue WOO! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: look at the first prologue

Now then grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue 2 Dr Who

"There you go Tardis a nice good clean up I think you needed it" said the Doctor admiring his handy work.

"now then where should we go today Tardis how about Britain not the country Britain but the planet Britain" the Doctor said running around the console looking for the right buttons.

"The planet was colonized by the Inter Galactic British Empire in 2145, lovely place about one third of the planet is one big city, London 2 to be exact" the Doctor finished his short lecture in a hyper tone.

 **BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP**

The Tardis's alarms went off like a battleship warning it's crew that there was an enemy ship about to attack. Instantly the Doctor ran around the console and hit a dark red button which instantly turned the alarms of.

"Ok, fine so we can't have a short holiday just my luck I need to have one soon though" The Doctor said with a tired voice.

"Now then" He said turning to look at the computer screen "what's the problem now."

Then the computer screen showed a planet that looked like Earth except all the countries were all jumbled up.

"Oh now that is very rare" the Doctor said eyes wide with shock but his voice was filled with curiosity. The doctor put his glasses on so he could read the text next to the planet better.

"Now that is really rare it has oxygen, same plant life as earth but that should be impossible no planet should be exactly like Earth unless its in a parallel universe. But here it is lets see the name of it?"

He started typing down on the keyboard then looked back up at the screen as the name of the planet came up.

"Zoomania, never heard of that planet before, then again I'm sure there are loads of other planets I haven't heard of before." he said like he was daydreaming then he shook his head and got back to the mission in hand.

"Anyway what seems to be the problem with this planet" he said whilst franticly typing.

"two humans teleported to the planet that's no biggy what's so important about two hu-" he instantly stopped with a look of horror on his face like someone had prodded a gun into his back.

"im-im, impossible the dates of when they were teleported from, ones from 1939 the other is 1974 there's only one species I know who has that kind of teleport technology." The Doctor said leaning against the console like he was grieving over someone.

Then his hand turned into a fist as anger welled up inside him and bashed his fist on the console not caring if it hurt.

"TIME LORDS" he shouted with pure rage. But then as if someone had drained out all his anger he look back at the computer screen with a confused expression.

"Hang on, there are no Time Lords it's just me unless" then he realized, could it be the only other Time Lord who has survived that dreadful war.

"Impossible he's dead I saw him he died in my arms HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" he screamed, rage back inside him as he shook the computer screen nearly breaking it then he calmed himself down.

"well then only one way to find out but first I need to find out what year the two humans have landed on that planet" with that he typed down on the keyboard and looked back up at the screen.

"Tuesday the 24th of July, 2017 there we go and Allons-y" he said as he pulled down a lever.

Immediately the Tardis started its usual routine of its wheezing and groaning sound as it tossed and turned like a bucking bronco trying to throw the Doctor off the console but the Doctor was having none of it by holding on for dear life until everything stopped.

"Bingo we're here."

He said as he ran to the door grabbing is Billowing tan overcoat on the way out as well as grabbing something next to the door that looked like a metal detector. After he put on his overcoat he ran strait out of the door.

* * *

As soon as he was outside he was too busy looking down at the reading charts of his detector that he didn't notice that a bunny, fox, Cheetah and buffalo all dressed in police uniforms were starring at him in shock until a buffalo shouted

"WHAT IN HELL IS THAT!"

The Doctor still not paying attention just looking down at his detector just waved a hand at the Tardis and said.

"It's a police box can't you read"

Nick, Judy and Bogo looked at each other with confusion.

"This damn thing is sluggish I'm not picking up any reading's my little trackie dish is nearly falling off" The Doctor said with a sigh.

The Doctor then walked up to the reception desk still looking down at the detector and asked the Cheetah who was shaking like a leaf.

"I don't suppose you have any sellotape do you?"

The Cheetah looked at him in confusion out of all the things in the world this strange creature wanted sellotape. With a shaky paw Clawhauser grabbed the sellotape from a draw under the reception desk and slowly handed it to the Doctor who took it from him.

"Thank you so much" the Doctor looked up at the Cheetah for a moment and nodded thanks.

Then the Doctor looked back down and pulled out a metre of sellotape and wrapped it around the neck of the dish then bit on the end of the sellotape and put the rest of it back on the desk. He smoothed the sellotape that was around his dish and started walking away from the desk now fixated on the charts.

"question whoever you are but why do you exactly have a Metal Detector?" Nick asked who seemed to have come out of his shocked state.

"It's not a metal detector it's a Human Detector" the Doctor said looking in Nicks direction.

"I'm trying to fi-" but then he cut himself off as he realized what he was talking to. He looked in complete shock at the fox, bunny and buffalo that were looking at him then more animals came out of the door behind them seeing what the commotion was, all of them were in police uniforms then there faces showed shock as well when they saw the Doctor.

"No" the Doctor muttered at first then said louder "no no no no this can't be right this is rare this really rare, Earth animals on another planet and they walk and talk, this is impossible and even in 2017 would have thought 3030 or something like that but not now." He scratched his head with utter confusion.

Then Judy replied with the same amount of confusion

"what do you mean 3030 and what do you mean by we're from another planet?"

"oh uh well y-y-y-you s-s-see that em well n-n-not to" the Doctor stuttered as he was slowly backed away from the officers and towards his Tardis but Bogo noticed this and he shouted in his stern and commanding voice

"ARREST IT."

Instantly as if the all officers were pulled out of their trance and two wolfs came bounding towards the Doctor like lightening and before he could react he was rugby tackled by the two officers.

"ACK!" the Doctor yelped as he got pawcuffed and pulled up to his feet "and again this is what kind of welcome parties I get most times when I visit new planets."

"take him to the holding cell" Bogo commanded pointing his hoof at the Doctor and the two wolfs who were positioned each side of him, clutching his shoulder so he wouldn't escape.

"yes sir" the two wolfs replied with a salute.

But just before they escorted the Doctor to the holding cell the phone on the reception desk went off almost instantly Clawhauser picked up the phone and said in his chipper voice

"Precinct 1, Savanna Central how might we be of service."

As the reply came through everyone looked at him eager to find what the emergency was then his smile disappeared and was replaced with fear he put down the phone and looked at Bogo.

"well?"

the chief asked with anger in his voice.

"chief sir we got two more strange creatures this time we've got locations as to where they are" Clawhauser replied, still fear in his voice.

"well where are they?" Bogo said sounding impatient.

"Ones in the Rainforest District the other in Downtown."

"Right" said Bogo turning to all the officers who were looking at him waiting for orders.

"Nick, Judy you go to Downtown and arrest that creature, use any means on catching this thing."

"yes sir" Nick and Judy replied together with a salute and both ran out the front door.

"you Fangmeyer and Rhinowitz" Bogo pointed his hoof to a tiger and a rhino "you go down to the Rainforest District and arrest that creature there and as I said to Nick and Judy use any means."

the two officers saluted and ran out the front door.

"what ever you do don't hurt them they are probably just scared" the doctor said to Bogo but Bogo just looked at him with a threatening stare and then shouted with anger

"WHY IS THAT THING STILL HERE TAKE IT TO THE HOLDING CELL."

The two wolfs saluted again and dragged the Doctor away, while that was happening Bogo turned to a hippo and said

"Higgins take that Metal Detector thing to the evidence room."

The hippo nodded and went to pick up the detector as he did, he and everyone else heard the Doctor shout in the background saying

"I told you its a Human Detector not a Metal Detector."

"SHUT IT" Bogo shouted angrier than ever then he turned to all the other officers who were waiting for their orders.

"as for everyone else, get back to your stations and wait for further instructions."

* * *

Authors Note: well that was intense anyway hope you enjoyed this prologue. Two down two more to go, expect to see the next one soon either today or tomorrow.

Again if there are spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense I'm sorry.

Until then Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	3. Prologue 3

Authors Note: hey there chaps third Prologue, getting into the good stuff here I hope.

Oh by the way this Bond is going to be played by Roger Moore since he's my favourite actor for playing as Bond if you don't know who he is look some clips up on YouTube just so you get an idea for how he portrays Bond.

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter.

Anyway grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue 3 James Bond

"It's disappeared? And what happened to the Moonraker?" M said with complete dread waiting for an answer which he got in no time at all "good god, yes, yes of course Minister." With that M put his red phone down and briskly walked to the leather door of his office that opened to his secretary room.

"Moneypenny is 007 back from that African job" M said sounding impatient.

"He's on his last leg sir" Moneypenny replied looking up from her type writer.

* * *

Meanwhile over France in a small plane, Bond was getting very familiar with the stewardess, as he stopped kissing her she said in a low tone like she had something evil planned for the British Agent "any higher Mr Bond and my ears will pop."

"I don't think I'm ever going to fly with anyone else" he replied honing in for another kiss as the stewardess smiled wickedly

"your so right Mr Bond" and with that she aimed a Smith and Wesson 360 revolver at Bonds head.

Bond at first looked at her in surprise but as she got up he changed his sitting position to cross-legged, looking cool as ever. As the stewardess made her way to the cockpit of the plane not taking her eyes off of Bond the door swung open and out came a man wearing a cream coloured suit, black tie, aviator sunglasses and his hat looked a bit like a black Rugby Headguard.

"This is where we leave you Mr Bond" he said as the stewardess handed the gun to him and he handed her a parachute backpack.

"A little premature don't you think" Bond replied calm as ever with an eye brow raised.

The man said nothing but turned around so that he was facing the plane controls and shot at the controls four times

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

As soon as that happened the plane started to lose altitude and the man started to walk towards Bond, gun aiming at Bond again.

"enjoy your flight" he said but as soon as he said that Bond quickly kicked the gun out of his hand leaving the man shocked enough for Bond to get up and punch him in the face which sent the man staggering back towards the back of the plane. Bond quickly rushed towards him so the man couldn't strike back and instantly punched him in the face then the gut that sent the man flying into the wall at the back of the plane next to the door. Bond ran at the man again in hope of getting another punch on him but this time the man knew what was coming next and instantly kicked Bond in the face, which shocked Bond with that the man saw his opportunity, he grabbed Bond by his jacket and threw him against the wall, he swung a punch in Bonds face then he saw a red lever above Bonds head that opened the planes door and he pulled it sending the door flying open.

The man started to push Bond out of the plane by punching him in the gut but Bond wasn't having any of it, he was hanging on to either side of the door frame with both hands taking in every punch the man was giving him. Then Bond saw his chance and kicked him in the crouch and grabbed him by the parachute backpack and threw him out of the plane.

As Bond stood there watching the man falling, he was then pushed by someone behind him who he didn't see and was sent flying out of the plane, he was falling with no parachute, Bond looked up and saw the plane getting smaller and smaller. He started looking for the man who he had thrown out of the plane almost instantly he spotted him. Like an eagle who spotted its pray he made a dive for the man and grabbed him by the legs now the two men were tumbling like an asteroid tumbling towards earth. Bond started to climb up the man and unbuckled his backpack but the man wasn't going down without a fight, as soon as Bond got the backpack off the man's body the man held onto one shoulder strap whilst Bond held the other. With a few moments of yanking and pulling Bond managed to have the parachute fully but the man was now holding on to him still trying to garb the chute. But the man made one mistake he was holding onto Bonds legs and with one final kick to the face sent the man flying away screaming to his death.

Now with no one to fight, Bond had the hard challenge of putting on a parachute in mid air but in no time he put it on and clipped shut. As soon as he did that everything around him shone brighter and brighter until he had to cover his eyes because it was too bright then as if the light didn't happen at all he uncovered his eyes and saw that the land below him was not the same. Down below him was a city one that he had never seen before but he looked around and saw that the land was divided into four quarters one was all snow, another was all sand, another was thick rainforest and the last quarter looked like the main city with strange sky scrapers reaching up to great him.

This utterly confused Bond "wasn't I over France a minute ago?" he asked himself in confusion then he noticed he was getting close to the ground, he pulled a string on his backpack and instantly a red chute came flying out of the backpack and instantly Bond stopped falling and started drifting down towards the city.

After 5 minuets he saw what only he could guess was the city square where there were hundreds of animals dressed in human clothes and walking around on two legs "wait hang on animals in clothes am I dreaming or am I dead, I don't remember dying" he said with an eye brow raised. Not to draw to much attention to himself he landed on the roof of a building that said 'Zootopia Central Train Station.'

"Zootopia sounds like an animals Utopia to me" Bond said as he landed on the roof then he quickly unbuckled his parachute and let it fall to the ground and pulled out his Walther PPK pistol from his shoulder holster from under his jacket. He began to cautiously walk around the roof to find a way down when he saw a ladder that led to an allyway, he quickly holstered his pistol and started to climb down it. When he got to the bottom he started to hear the sound of police sirens coming his way.

"well if this place is run by animals then they won't take too kindly to me" Bond concluded and hid behind a dumpster until he heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt just outside the ally then he heard the sound of paws pattering on the concrete.

"Someone said the creature was spotted landing on the roof of the train station" Bond heard a females voice say.

"Well then Carrots ladies first then" said a males voice.

Bond peeked round the corner of the dumpster and saw a bunny and fox both dressed in police uniforms 'what on Earth a bunny and fox working together now I have seen everything' Bond thought to himself. Then he looked back and saw the bunny starting to climb the ladder whilst the fox stared up at her, Bond saw his chance, he pulled out his pistol and slowly but quickly crept up behind the fox and pointed it to his head.

"You know in this situation it's more polite for the man to go first" Bond said in a serious tone.

Nick froze like a statue not daring to move in fear of being shot, Judy also froze half way up the ladder wide eyed and shaking.

"You bunny get down here and turn around slowly" Bond said and Judy complied, she climbed down slowly and when she got to the bottom she turned around with her hands up and Nick did the same.

"whoa nice outfit but the turtle neck sweater doesn't go with the jacket" Nick complemented the Human as he saw what Bond was wearing.

"thank you, I'm flattered" Bond replied, straightening his jacket with one hand while still pointing his pistol with the other "now time for me to ask you guys some questions" Nick and Judy looked at each other with worry.

"Here's the main question where am I?"

"Zootopia" Judy said with fear in her voice.

"I see and is their anyone normal around here?" Bond said in a jokie but still serious manner.

"You mean is their anyone like you around here?" Judy said with an eye brow raised.

"If you put it that way yes officer?"

"Hopps, Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde" Judy said in a chipper manner whilst Nick just gave a little waved "and you are?"

"Bond, James Bond" Bond said still pointing his gun at the two officers.

"look I think we can agree on is that you want answers, so do we because this is new to us too so could please lower your gun and I promise you we won't try anything" Judy said looking at Bonds gun in fear. Bond just raised an eye brow and slowly lowered his gun.

"Thank you" Judy sighed with relief "now the answer to your question is yes there is another person like you he's in the station in a holding cell but we are going to have to take you in if you want to see him." Judy described to Bond.

"In other words your under arrest and could you give us your gun because the chief won't be happy if you have your weapon." Nick said in a demanding voice which got a frown from Bond but an elbow from Judy "OW! Judy stop that but I am right about his gun though" Nick said whilst rubbing his arm.

"I'm afraid he is right Mr Bond you can't go walking around with that gun and we'll have to pawcuff you just so you don't cause panic and get tranquillized or tazered" Judy said in a calm voice.

Bond thought about it for a moment then agreed, he gave his gun to Nick and kneeled down so Judy could pawcuff him, Nick looked at his gun in more detail "wow this is a small gun could I just say" Nick said looking back up at Bond who was standing again.

"Perhaps" Bond said with a shrug "but the way I see it, is that it's not the size that counts it's the person holding the gun that counts."

"Fair enough but you could hide this sort of weapon in a lunch box" Nick said while putting the gun in a plastic bag.

"If you see it that way then yes that is one possibility" Bond said calmly.

"Ok lets get you too the station" Judy said as she led Bond to the cruiser along with Nick following behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally we got some fighting in this story that's good. So we are nearly finished on the prologues and starting to begin the actual adventure.

If some of you are confused with the beginning part I used that from an opening scene from 'James Bond Moonraker.' But you don't need to worry about that it's just so Bond could _drop in_ to Zootopia literally.

Anyway next chapter will be out tomorrow hopefully, sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any.

And of course Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	4. Prologue 4

Authors Note: hey there guys sorry for the delay I was having trouble about how to start this one but now I got it. Anyway last prologue finally then we can start the adventure.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

Oh and Diclaimer: look at first chapter.

* * *

Prologue 4 Indiana Jones

"Do you even know where your going?" said a man who was following Indy deep into the Chinese woodland, they had been walking for three days now and he was getting impatient.

"Yes Miggs I know where I'm going the map says that the temple is just down that rocky cliff" Indy said who was now standing at the edge of a cliff pointing down to the river below.

"Oh great we have to climb a probably unstable cliff, yeah that sounds right and I'm afraid of heights" Miggs moaned facepalming himself.

Indy said nothing he was to busy looking around planning his next move then he had an I idea he turned to Miggs who was sitting on a rock looking depressed.

"Open your backpack" Indy commanded, Miggs just looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Why?"

"Just open your backpack" Indy said again sounding more impatient this time.

"Alright fine but I don't know why you want to it's only got food and a rope" Miggs said as he pulled out the rope which Indy snatched out of his hand "HEY!" Miggs shouted angrily. Indy went over to a tree and looped the rope around it and tied it up then what was left of it he threw over the cliff.

"Clever" said Miggs with an eye brow raised

"I know, after you" said Indy pointing to the rope dangling over the edge. Miggs looked back at Indy in horror knowing what he was referring to.

"Oh no, no no you are not getting me to go down that, you must be crazy" Miggs said in anger as he crossed his arms.

"Look I'm making you go down first because then when I follow after you, you can look up at me so you don't look down" Indy described to Miggs who opened his mouth to argue back but then stopped and thought over what Indy said then nodded in agreement.

After they climbed down the rope and landed on the edge of the river Indy pulled out his map and looked at it then looked up again.

"We have to travel up river to find the temple"

"Fine but for how long if it's another day I'm out my feet hurt" Miggs said like a whiny child which Indy just rolled his eyes to.

"Well the good news for you is I'd say it's about a twenty minute walk" Indy said looking at the river.

"Oh thank the lord" Miggs heaved an over dramatic sigh.

After twenty minutes they made it to a cave by the side of the river, Indy and Miggs peeked in and saw inky blackness.

"I think I brought flash lights let me see yep here we are" Miggs said as he pulled out two flash lights and handed one to Indy who took it and nodded his thanks and then shone it into the cave. Indy saw nothing but a outline of a door frame.

"So you think this is the temple" Miggs asked.

"Only one way to find out" Indy said still looking into the cave then, cautiously walked inside.

As walked through the door frame in the cave they saw a long hallway that had ancient Chinese writing on the walls they walked down the long hallway deeper and deeper into the temple until a large wooden door blocked their way. Indy gave it a push but it didn't open it was stuck, he pushed harder still didn't move.

"Miggs we're going to have to shoulder it down ok?" Indy asked and looked at Miggs who nodded. "Alright on three, one... two... THREE!" and with one big push the door fell over from the sudden push to reveal a large stone room. They looked around and saw that the walls of the room was covered in gold that glinted from the light of their flash lights.

"Oh its beautiful" Miggs said in amazement whilst Indy spotted what he came for. There in the centre of the room sitting on a small piller like table was the stone that glinted green by his flash light.

"There you are" Indy said with a smile and Miggs looked at what he was looking at and raised an eye brow.

"Wait we came all this way for a Emerald like rock" Miggs said sounding kind of pissed and disappointed.

"That Miggs is no ordinary rock that is the Cintamani Stone" Indy looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"The what now?" Miggs asked sounding confused.

"Cintamani Stone" Indy repeated.

"Never heard of it" Miggs said with curiosity.

"The Cintamani Stone is said to hold great power and grants you any wish you desire some legends say that it also give the person holding it immortality" Indy lectured, Miggs looked at the stone deep in thought.

"And you want that power?" Miggs looked back at Indy with a sceptical expression.

"No it belongs in a museum" Indy said sternly "if the government doesn't take it, box it up and take to their 'safe place' like they did with the Ark" Indy said with anger in his voice

"Ok sorry I asked jeez" Miggs said in surprise as he held his hands up in surrender "so are just going to stand here talking or are we going to take this 'Stone' and get our reward."

"You stay here by the door I'll go" Indy said and Miggs nodded in agreement.

Indy started to walk towards the stone cautiously looking down at the floor to see wether there was any pressure pads but there wasn't. When Indy came up to the stone he could hear the stone make a low humming sound and when he reached for it the humming got louder then as soon as he grabbed the stone he was engulfed by a white light he couldn't see anything then he started to hear voices. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was flying through space then an image flashed into his head. _He saw himself in a tomb surrounded by snakes and he looked up to see Belloq._

 _"So once again Jones what was briefly yours is now mine" Belloq said with a wicked smile._

 _Then another image flashed into Indies head he saw himself and Marion tied up to a poll, he noticed that he was wearing a German soldiers uniform and their eyes were closed shut, he heard himself shout "DON'T LOOK MARION KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT!" he heard blood curdling screams behind him he looked behind him but as he did another image flashed inside his head he saw himself on a bridge with Thuggee Cultists._

 _"Mola Ram prepare to meet Kali in hell" Indy said and just as his sword was about to cut the bridge when another image flashed in his head he was now in a stone room with grails gold and silver of various shapes and sizes. Indy then heard more screaming he looked to the right and saw Donovan holding onto Elsa as he was withering away into a skeleton Indy then saw himself push the skeleton away from Elsa and it hit the wall and started turning into dust. He looked at the knight who said in a calm manner "he chose poorly" Indy closed his eyes not wanting to open them he then heard voices._

 _"Hello I'm the Doctor" he heard a male voice say with a slight Scottish accent, "Bond, James Bond" another male voice said but more posh like he was English, "Hopps, Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde" the female voice said in a chipper manner. 'Is this the future I'm hearing' Indy thought to himself, then he heard more voices "Indy you saved us thank you" it was the same female voice, "guten Morgen Dr Jones" said another voice in German, 'I know that voice but where?' Indy thought again._

* * *

Then he heard the sound of rain pitter pattering on his brown fedora and jacket he opened his eyes and saw that he was not in the temple any more, he was in a rain forest. 'is this another vision' Indy thought to himself he looked down at his hand and saw that he was still clutching the stone in one hand and his torch in the other he put them both in his satchel. He looked at his surroundings and saw that some of the trees had doors in them.

"Strange I don't remember seeing people living in trees" Indy said to himself and saw a sign he looked at it and it read 'Welcome to the Rainforest District.'

"Rain forest district am I imagining this or am I dead or something?" Indy asked himself, he started to walk down a path through the forest until he heard the sound of police sirens.

"What?" Indy said deeply confused "what are police doing in the middle of a rainforest" he looked in front of him and saw a road "same question but instead why a road" Indy stood there looking puzzled until he heard the police sirens getting closer then a police cruiser came round the corner and skidded to a halt right in front of the confused archaeologist. Then the doors opened and out came a tiger and rhino both dressed in police uniforms, they instantly pointed their tranquillizer guns at Indy who froze with fear.

"ZPD put your hands in the air creature" the rhino said in a gruff voice.

As if a bee had stung Indy in the bottom he made a dash for the tree line as he did he heard the sound of what he thought were bullets but they were darts whizzing past him then he heard a voice say "suspect is running we need backup."

Indy kept running, weaving in between the trees with the officers hot on his heals then Indy came to a rope bridge without hesitation he ran across it but when he got to the middle he saw on the other side two more police officers one was a wolf the other was a lion. Indy skidded to a stop and looked behind him and saw the officers that were chasing him starting to walk on the bridge slowly Indy looked back and saw the other officers doing the same, he was trapped.

"Look sir just calm down its ok we are police officers we can help you just come with us" the tiger said hands out reassuringly to Indy who shook his head.

"No this has got to be some sort of dream this is not real, animals walking and talking like human this is not real" Indy said looking back and fourth between the officers on either side of the bridge.

"Look sir this is weird for us to and we want answers as well so just come with us to the station" the rhino said. As they got closer Indy looked around for an escape then he looked up and saw a tree branch not to far away then Indy unclipped his bull whip from his belt and whipped the branch tugging a bit to see if it was stable he swung off the bridge like Tarzan. The officers looked at him in shock as he swung to a bigger bridge next to them and he unwhipped his whip and ran off again.

"Wow look at him go" the tiger said with amazement "he does the same stuff like that explorer character my kid keeps reading in his adventure books."

"We haven't got time for that he, it, whatever it is, is getting away COME ON!" the rhino screamed as all four officers ran after Indy.

The chase happened for about half an hour until Indy was finally surrounded by fifteen officers he didn't know what to do until something hit his neck he grabbed his neck and pulled out a small dart.

"What was that" Indy slurred his words out he felt drowsy then he blacked out.

* * *

Authors Note: well the plot thickens all sounds dreadfully exciting doesn't it. If your a Indiana Jones fan how many references did you get from that little memory flash back, feel free to leave a review I'd love to hear your answers.

Now then first of all we have finished the prologues WOOO! Now I can focus on the adventure they all will be having.

Sorry for the delay I was busy wrapping my brains on how to bring this character into the story.

And as I always say Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	5. Chapter 1

Authors Note: well we've made it guys the adventure I hope it will be good for you guys I'm sure it will.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Holding Cell

"Well this is boring" the Doctor sighed, lying down on the holding cell bed looking up at the ceiling. He had been lying there for about half an hour and already boredom was getting to him. Then he heard the cell door open he looked down to see a man dressed in a blue suit jacket, white turtle neck sweater, grey suit trousers and black Oxford shoes walking into the cell with the bunny and fox behind him.

"Well thank goodness there is someone normal looking" Bond said with hearty smile.

"See told you we had another person like you" Judy said with a smile "now unless you want to stay in those cuffs would you mind kneeling down for me cuz I do need those back."

"Be my guessed" Bond said as he knelt down for Judy to take off his cuffs. When she uncuffed him he stood back up again "thank you Judy" Bond said politely.

"No problem Mr Bond we got to go now and report to the chief so see you guy's later" Judy said as she walked out waving to the both of them. As Judy and Nick walked out of the cell Nick turned around and gave a sly smile to the Human and Time Lord.

"By the way welcome to Zootopia" Nick said in a cheerful manner as he gave a wink and he walked down the hallway as the cell door closed.

"Well quiet the welcome I'm sure" Bond said.

"Well at least by the looks of your suit you weren't rugby tackled like me, by the way nice suit not sure about the turtle neck though" the Doctor said.

"I could say the same for you but those red sneakers don't go with your suit" Bond replied with an eye brow raised.

"Hey I like my sneakers" the Doctor said sounding offended.

"Well I won't judge your attire if you don't judge mine" Bond said leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Ok point taken" said the Doctor looking away in irritation.

Then ten minutes later they heard the sound of someone being dragged to their cell, James and the Doctor looked at the door to see a tiger and rhino dragging a Human who whore a brown Fedora, brown leather jacket, tactical shirt, riata flat front khaki trousers and lumber boots. As the door opened up the Doctor rushed over to the unconscious archaeologist.

"What happened?" the Doctor said with concern on his face.

"We had to tranquillize him, it, whatever you are." the rhino replied as he dropped the archaeologist on the floor only to be picked up by the Doctor who dragged him to a bed near by.

"Why would you do that?" the Doctor said in anger while he laid Indy down on the bed.

"Because he wasn't co-operating with us" the tiger replied in defence "we had to surround him because he kept giving us the slip."

"Wow two professional officers cant stop one Human like us, you guys need to up your game" Bond said still leaning against the wall with a conceited smile on his face. The two officers gave him a filthy look and walked out of the cell and the door closed behind them.

As soon as they were gone Indies eyes shot open, he sat up and looked around and noticed he was in a holding cell with two other people.

"It's ok don't panic your fine you just got tranquillized by two police officers" the Doctor said standing at the foot of the bed with his hand out reassuringly. "I'm the Doctor and this is em" the Doctor hesitated because he didn't know the other guys name.

"Bond, James Bond" Bond said with a polite manner. Indies eyes widened 'these two people are the ones I heard in my head' Indy thought but then he noticed that they were looking at him waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Indiana Jones" he said

"Nice to meet you NOW" the Doctor said clapping his hands and sitting down on a chair "since it's probably going to be a while until they start questioning us I'm going to tell you how you guys got here."

Indy and Bond both looked at each other then back at the Doctor.

"You know how we got here?" Bond said with curiosity.

"Of course it goes like this both of you have been teleported here, why I don't know but my Tardis was able to pick up your signals and I came here to find you but as you can see the plan had a hiccup" the Doctor said motioning to the cell.

"So wait are you from the future?" Indy asked.

"Yes and no" the Doctor said flatly.

"What does that mean?" Bond asked raising an eye brow.

"You see I'm not Human I'm a Time Lord the last of the Time Lords" the Doctor said looking down at his feet.

"Hows that?" Indy asked sitting up on the bed looking concerned.

"A long time ago there was a great war, a time war, the last great time war, my people fought a race called the Daleks" the Doctor looked up with his eye's watering with sadness.

"What happened?" Bond said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"We lost, everyone lost... their all gone now, my family, my friends" the Doctor said eye's still watering and looking off in the distance.

"I don't know whether to believe you but then again we are in a world run by animals" Indy said.

"You know your not the only one who lost their loved ones, I lost my parents when I was eleven" Bond said looking at the Doctor with a sad look on his face

"What happened?" Indy asked.

"It was a climbing accident in the French Alps" Bond said looking down.

"I'm sorry for both of you" Indy said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the CCTV room Nick, Judy and Bogo were sitting down, looking at the screen where the three creatures were being held, taking in what they all just heard. Nick looked down at the floor with sorrow, his ears drooping, Judy's eyes were watering with sadness and her ears were also drooping, Bogo just looked down at the floor.

"those poor people" Judy said sniffing.

"I feel you Carrots" Nick said looking at her with a small smile "so what do we do chief?"

"We should start the Interrogation bring that Time Lord in first" said Bogo pointing to the Doctor on the screen.

"Yes chief" Judy and Nick said as they exited the room.

* * *

Authors note: Well that was all emotional wasn't it.

Anyway Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	6. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey there chaps I just wanted to say thank you, my first chapter has over 200 views and that is mind blowing for me thank you so much.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me if there are spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense because it's just me writing and reviewing.

Anyway grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Visit from the Z.U.I.F

"so what have we found out all together?" Bogo asked Judy and Nick while he was looking out of the window in his office with his hoof under his chin, deep in thought. They had just finished a two hour interrogation of the three creatures.

"Well lets see here" Nick said flicking through pages on a clipboard "well we know that the so called Doctor is a species called Time Lords, his reason to coming here was to find the other two on that Metal Detector thing, he doesn't say much about his job and said that he was just a person passing by. Speaking of which that blue police box is his space ship" Nick finished as he turned the page over.

"Next is James Bond, he's a Human, he didn't really tell us what he does as a job but my guess is since he has a gun and wears a suit I'd say either spy or agent, he said the way he got here was that some assassins tried to kill him, he got pushed out of his plane nicked one of the assassins parachutes in mid air, then a bright light blinds him then he finds himself here." Nick finished, then he turned over another page.

"Lastly we have Indiana Jones he's an archaeologist as well as a teacher of it, he's Human as well, he seemed shocked when Judy started to talk, said that her voice sounded familiar, then he told us that he was searching an old temple when he got brought here, his weapons found on his person was some sort of lethal revolver of sorts and a whip" Nick then put the down the clipboard on Bogos desk and sat on a chair next to Judy.

"So that's all we have found out so far?" Bogo asked looking at the two of them and they nodded.

"well then see if-" Bogo was interrupted mid sentence by someone on his walkie talkie it was Clawhauser.

"Chief Bogo you have someone who wants to see you"

"Not now I'm busy" Bogo replied through the walkie talkie

"But sir these people are from the Military" Clawhauser said sounding nervous.

"The Military?" Bogo asked in a confused voice.

"Yes sir"

"Ok send them up" Bogo said rubbing his forehead.

Two minutes later there was a nock at the door.

"Enter" Bogo said and sure enough in came two high ranking army officers one was a snow tiger the other was a German shepherd both of them wearing service officer caps on, the German Shepherd was also carrying a brown Maxwell Scott briefcase.

"Good morning chief Bogo" said the snow tiger who had his paws behind his back "I'm General White, head of the Z.U.I.F" White introduced himself. Then pointing to the German shepherd "and this is Lieutenant Colonel Lopez" he finished and Lopez gave a salute.

"A pleasure it is nice to meet you" Bogo said giving White a firm pawshake "so what can I do for you" he said whilst motioning for Nick and Judy to get up off the chairs, they complied and stood next to Lopez who was standing to attention not even looking at them.

"Well we have heard about your unidentified creatures problem and we came straight over to help you out" White said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"well I'm honoured for the Z.U.I.F to come all this way but we have already caught them" Bogo said which made the Generals eyebrows raise in slight surprise.

"Well then we shall take them off you're paws then" White said, as soon as Judy heard that her mouth opened with horror.

"Now wait a minute sir you can't take these creatures, their people like us and plus this is a police case as well" Judy snapped angrily.

"Really" White said looking round to Judy "a police case, now this may be hard for a famous bunny cop such as yourself to understand" this comment got a frown from Nick "but when an alien from outer-space lands here it's not a police case, it's now a case for Z.U.I.F professionals, you see we specialize in dealing with aliens, it's our job to protect this planet and those _people_ you describe them as are a danger to the future of this planet" White finished with a stern look.

"Still you cant just take them" Judy said.

"Oh yes I can" White said with a smile, then he clicked his fingers and Lopez unclipped the briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to White who handed it to Bogo.

"Chief Bogo by order of the Zootopian government, I have been instructed to take these Extra Terrestrial creatures from you, will you comply?" White asked in a stern commanding voice. Bogo put on his glasses and read through the paper quickly and when he was finished, handed it back to White who gave it back to Lopez.

"Ok General you can have them" Bogo said taking off his glasses.

"Thank you Bogo" White said with a nod, then he walked to the door, Lopez opening it for him, as he stood outside the office he looked back inside and said "I'll be picking them up tomorrow as for that blue box have it by the loading bay at five p.m. Sharp I have a truck picking it up got that?" Bogo gave him a dirty look but nodded "thank you carry on" and with that White walked back down to the lobby with Lopez closing the door behind them.

"I don't like some Generals they think they own the place just because they fought for their country." Nick said in slight irritation.

"We can't let them take those people we are just starting to find out more about them" Judy said looking at Bogo.

"Judy let it go, it's out of my hoofs now plus they have the higher authority in this matter" Bogo said rubbing his eyes.

"Not in my book" Judy said angrily and she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her leaving Nick and Bogo.

"I think I should go after her" Nick said and he followed after judy.

Bogo just sat there sighing deeply and looked at the clipboard with all the information of the three beings then the telephone on his desk went off, he picked it up.

"Chief Bogo here" Bogo answered with tiredness in his voice then as if somebody had put a fire crackers under his chair he leapt up filled with concern and confusion "what do you mean trouble at city hall."

* * *

Authors Note: There you go quick note for you all I won't be uploading another chapter until this Saturday because I'm going back to college tomorrow so yeah just to let you know.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always.

Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	7. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey there chaps I'm back with a dramatic chapter for you at least I hope it will be dramatic. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for any spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Trouble at City Hall

It was a peaceful afternoon the sun was still shining high above Savanna Central, meanwhile in the Mayors Office, Mayor Lionheart was talking on his phone whilst looking down at the city below him.

"No I don't know what's happening" Lionheart said now turning to his desk.

"I know this city is scared, ZNN is all over this story and there's panic and even riots in the street" Lionheart was now sitting down at his desk looking concerned.

"Well I have found out that two of these creatures are called Humans and ones called a Time Lord but both species look the same... I know, wired... no I'm not going to tell the public it'll get worse... ok your right, I will tell them when we have found out more information from Bogo but until then i'm keeping it hush hush for now" when Lionheart got a reply back he put down his phone on the desk, rubbing his eye's he looked down at the newspaper in front of him the headlines referring to what he had discussed on the phone. Then his door flew open and in walked three of the creatures. The first creature was wearing a black suit jacket, red tie, white shirt, black suit trousers and black Clark shoes. The second creature wore a black suit as well even his tie and shirt were black and he wore black Hugo Boss shoes. The third creature wore a WW2 desert German officers uniform with goggles on the brim of his officer cap.

"Why hello Mr Mayor it's such a pleasure to meet you" said the second creature with a evil smile.

"wh-wh, who are you?" Loinheart stuttered in fear as the three creatures walked to him.

"I'm the master, Time Lord and use to be prime minister of Great Britain" the second creature said taking a bow then he gestured his hand to the fist creature "this is Max Zorin, human businessman and head of Zorin Industries" Zorin just nodded at that.

"And this" the Master said pointing to the third creature "is General Vogel" Vogel clicked his heels together. (note: that's one way the German officers saluted in the Second World War, just in case you didn't know) Lionheart just sat there, scared and shaking then the silence was broken by the Master.

"Oh come on, crack a smile it's not everyday you meet some people from outer-space."

"h-h-h, how did you get in here" Lionheart managed to say.

"h-h-h, how is not important" the Master mimicked "it's what we are going to do to your precious city" the Master said in a low voice that sent shivers down the lions spine.

"what do you mean?" Lionheart asked wide eyed in horror.

"well let's put it this way" the Master said in a joyful tone as he jumped on the desk looking down at the Lion who was looking up at him "you have a front row ticket to watch this city burn to ashes" the Master jumped down and clutched the lions shoulders "exciting RIGHT!" the Master said like an exited child who is eager to open up his Christmas presents.

"Your insane" Lionheart said in fear.

"oh I know" the Master said giving the mayor an evil smile then he looked at his watch "oh gosh look at the time its time to head back come on." General Vogel went over to Lionheart and pulled him off his chair by his shirt collar, Lionheart cried out in pain and fell to the floor only to be yanked up by Vogel. The four of them walked out of Lionhearts office and into a lift and Zorin hit the 'L' button on the lift and the lift started to go down.

"have you ever heard of a band called The Trammps?" the Master asked looking at Lionheart.

"No?" Lionheart said wondering where this was going.

"Well I wanted to play one of my favourite songs from them called Disco Inferno" the Master said pulling out a walkie talkie "go to work boys" then he put the walkie talkie back into his pocket. As soon as the lift doors opened a wall of solid hot air hit them and the sound of music was playing on the city hall speakers.

 _Burn baby burn! Burn Baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!_

Lionheart looked in horror as he saw most of the lobby on fire, their were two black wolfs with flamethrowers running around shooting tentacles of solid fire on parts of the room.

 _To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high_

 _People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof do you hear?_

 _Folks were screamin' out of control._

Lionheart saw animals on fire screaming in pain some were already falling to the ground dead, there was the foul stench of burning meat.

 _It was so entertainin' when the boogie started to explode_

 _I heard somebody say_

"Burn baby burn!" the Master sang as they made their way through the smoke and fire.

* * *

When they got out of the building and were a safe distance they turned around to see smoke coming out of some open windows as well as smoke oozing out of the open front door.

"Oh by the way you don't want to miss the fireworks" the Master said with a evil grin, Lionheart looked at him with anger while the Master pulled out a remote with a big red button on it "and Boom" the Master said with an evil laugh. As soon as he pressed the button the top of the building blew up with a loud ' **BOOOM!** ', rubble raining from the sky causing damage to the ground below.

"And as one of my other favourite songs says ' _Boom boom boom boom, Gonna shoot you right down_ '" the Master sang making a pistol hand gesture and pointing at Lionheart.

"If the police ever capture you I will have you killed" Lionheart said in a threatening tone.

"HA HA HA that's funny" said the Master wiping a tear from his eye and walking up to lionheart who was being tied up by the two wolfs who had followed them out as well.

"By the time they do _capture_ me you'll be already dead" the Master giving another evil grin then a black van pulled up to the six of them "and here's our ride after you" the Master said gesturing to the sliding door on the side of the van that flew open. Lionheart didn't move, one of the wolfs pushed him in and everyone else got in after them and the van drove away from the scene as the sound of sirens in the distance got louder.

* * *

Authors Note: Well we have met the villains of this story and I hope that I haven't ruined the song Disco Inferno for you guy's if so sorry.

Anyway hope you enjoyed.

As always Goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	8. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well another chapter it's going well I think.

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.

Anyway grab your popcorn, turn off those lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Escape

"DOCTOR!" Judy cried out as she ran down the hall towards the holding cell with Nick trying to catch up with her.

"Judy... slow... down" Nick wheezed as he was panting heavily. As soon as he caught up with her she was standing outside the holding cell.

"Doctor" she called out into the cell, the Doctor awoke with a start and fell off his bed.

"OOOF" he cried as he hit the floor "Judy what's the matter" he said whilst getting up off the floor and dusting off his suit.

"well quit the wake up call" said James, sitting up on his bed rubbing his eye's.

"enough jokes James this is serious" Judy said with a frown on her face.

"they always are in these situations" Indy said who had also woken up "so what's the problem?"

"well some creatures like you guys have attacked city hall and the mayor is gone probably kidnapped" Judy said with worry on her face.

"what" the Doctor said whilst rushing over to the cell door and crouching down to show that Judy had him listening "there's more but my Tardis didn't pick any other signals other than Indies and Bond's" he said deep in thought

"there's another thing" Nick said "some lovely people from the Z.U.I.F came round" he said sarcastically.

"I find sarcasm in your voice" Bond said questioningly.

"you did" Nick said with a smirk "but their here to take you guys and their taking that blue box in less than" he looked at a clock on the wall "less than half an hour" he looked up to see the Doctor's eye's widen.

"What?" the Doctor said in fear.

"he's right" said Judy with a sad expression on her face "they say that your a threat to our planet."

"I'm offended" Bond said in a joky tone.

"Bond this is serious" the Doctor said turning his head around with anger on his face. "If they take my Tardis you guys won't be able to get back to Earth" he then turned back to Judy "look you have to let us out."

"I'm sorry but that can't be done if I let you guys out there'll be panic on the streets" Judy said

"and if you leave us in here people will die" the Doctor said coldly.

"we're sorry Doctor" Nick said putting his paw on the Doctor's shoulder "but if we do that then the chief will have our badges for breakfast with a cherry on top" with that Judy and Nick walked back down the hall.

"PLEASE!" the Doctor shouted, sounding scared "IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT PEOPLE WILL DIE, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" but it was hopeless Judy and Nick were gone. The Doctor looked down in defeat and sighed "why does no one listen to me" he uttered under his breath.

"well come on then Doctor" said Bond giving him a hand up "what's the plan?" the Doctor took Bond's hand and Bond pulled him up off the floor.

"right first we need to get out of this cell" the Doctor said looking around the cell.

"I agree" Bond said

"well unless you nicked the key from one of those officers we ain't going anywhere" Indy said.

"no but I have this" the Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

"what's that?" Indy asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor said with pride.

"what does it do?" Bond asked.

"this" the Doctor said as he pointed the screwdriver at the cell door, he pressed a button on the side and the end of the sonic illuminated with a blue light with a low buzzing sound and the door slid open.

"impressive" Bond said intrigued "M.I.6 would love that piece of technology."

"yeah well their not getting it, it's mine" the Doctor said bluntly putting the screwdriver back into his pocket.

"fair enough" Bond said with a shrug.

"ok but first Doctor I'm not leaving with out my satchel, gun and whip because I never leave them plus their a pain to buy back" Indy said as he tip toed out of the cell.

"same with me Q will kill me if I leave my gun behind" Bond said following Indies lead.

"ok fine we'll get your stuff back" the Doctor said with irritation.

* * *

As they crept down the hallway they saw a door that said 'Evidence Room'.

"I think this is where they would put your stuff" the Doctor whispered. The Doctor then crept up to the door and opened it slowly, luckily the door was unlocked and he beckoned the two humans in. Indy and Bond quickly but silently ran towards the door as they could hear voices behind them as they got in the room the Doctor silently closed the door and listened as the voices passed the door.

"found them" Indy whispered as he put his satchel on and clipped his whip onto his belt and put his gun in his holster.

"same here" Bond whispered as he tucked his gun behind his jacket where his shoulder holster was.

"ok you guys happy now" the Doctor said, they both nodded, "good now from what I heard from the voices their seems to be a big commotion down at the loading bay, that's where I'm sure we'll find my Tardis"

"ok lets go then" Indy said filled with confidence and all three of them crept out of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: Well there we go the heroes have escaped or have they? What will they do next, will they get to the Tardis before it's too late, find out next time.

I hope you enjoy having short chapter's but if you want them longer I'll see what I can do.

BUT! Until then Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	9. Chapter 5

Authors Note: well another chapter starts this should be a good one I hope.

So grab your popcorn, turn off those lights, sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hijacking the Tardis

"Yep just as I thought" the Doctor whispered as they all hid behind a crate in the loading bay. They saw the Tardis being loaded onto a DAF YA4440 army truck with a crane on it which was hoisting the Tardis onto the trucks back.

"Jeeze I've never seen a truck like that before" Indy said in horror.

"No you wouldn't have your in the year 2017" the Doctor said looking at Indy.

"Really wow so I'm way ahead of my time" Indy said as he scratched his head from under his hat.

"I guess you could say that" the Doctor replied with a shrug. Both Indy and the Doctor got a tap on the shoulder by Bond who looked at them irritated.

"Gentlemen as much I'd like to fined out how much the universe has in store in the future can we get back to the mission in hand please."

"He's right" the Doctor said and they all looked back towards the truck they saw two wolfs dressed in black army gear with the initials 'Z.U.I.F' embroidered on their black bullet proof vests.

"I wonder what the initials stand for?" the Doctor said to himself but the others heard him.

"Well seeing they look like an elite unit I'd say the 'F' stands for 'Force'" Bond concluded.

"Yeah and maybe the 'Z' stands for the city you know 'Zootopia'" Indy also concluded.

"Guy's it stands for 'Zootopia. Unidentified. Intelligence. Force'" the Doctor said in a deadpan tone Bond and Indy looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Indy asked.

"Because back on Earth they had a Taskforce called U.N.I.T and I concluded that the 'I' stood for Intelligence as with the 'U' I just think it would stand for Unidentified" the Doctor said flatly, Bond just raised one eye brow.

"So what's the plan then Doctor?" Indy asked.

"Well first of we can't go and steal it in here, to much panic" the Doctor said while scanning the area.

"I could shoot them" Indy said pulling out his revolver from his holster but the Doctor gave him a filthy look.

"Killing is not the solution plus we are in a police station and technically you haven't done anything wrong so if you kill them they have a reason to lock you up" the Doctor said with a deadly serious tone.

"Fair enough" Indy sighed as he holstered his gun.

"So we are going to have a car chase then?" Bond asked.

"That maybe the case only problem is we don't have a car" the Doctor said scratching his head.

"Well then now is a good time to confess" Bond said with a smile as he pulled out some car keys. Indy and the Doctor looked at him with surprise and shock.

"Where did you get those/" the Doctor asked still dumbfounded.

"I found them on a desk during our way here" Bond said then he looked sad and looked at the keys "you know it breaks my heart to see keys neglected don't you agree?" he looked at them both with a wicked smile.

"And if luck is on our side I'd say we got a car" Indy said pointing to a cruiser not far away from them.

"well then Allons-y" the Doctor said cheerfully then they heard a person shout "Ok Barry the loads on and you two" they both looked around to see a penguin in a captains uniform pointing his flipper to the wolfs "get your sorry asses on that truck" the penguin ordered, with that the two wolfs saluted and climbed on the back of the truck. The penguin then hopped into a black army jeep with a Siberian husky in the drivers seat and shouted "ALL RIGHT LET'S MOVE OUT." With that the penguin shut the jeep door and both vehicles roared to life as they started to leave the area with the jeep leading the truck.

"Now's a good time to get in that car" Indy said crouch running to the car to avoid being spotted, Bond and the Doctor did the same then Bond tried to open the door to the drivers seat but something was wrong 'there's no key hole' Bond thought to himself with confusion.

"Come on Bond we need to get into the car" Indy yell whispered as he saw the truck exiting the loading bay.

"em problem there's no lock on the door" Bond whispered back to Indy.

"Oh yeah about that you forget your in the future" the Doctor said looking over the other side of the car "look at the key they're should be a button that looks like a padlock that is opened."

Bond looked down at the key and sure enough there was a button just as the doctor described, he pressed the button and the car flashed it's orange lights to show it worked "Impressive" Bond said as he opened the doors and got inside same with the others.

Bond started the car up and drove it to the exit and they stopped as they came to a busy road they looked left and right for the convoy.

* * *

"where are they?" the Doctor said sitting in the front passenger seat.

"there they are!" Indy said who was sitting in the back seat he was pointing to the right side of the road and they saw a faint truck in the distance.

"Hang on chaps" Bond said as he put the car into sixth gear and put his foot down hard the pedal, the car lurched forward like it had been stung and the chase was on.

* * *

As the police cruiser got closer to the truck the two wolfs on the back noticed them.

"Hey! Aren't those the creature we were picking up tomorrow" one of the wolf's said in confusion.

"Sweet Jesus they are" the other wolf said in shock then he pulled out a walkie talkie and yelled into it "captain the creatures have escaped and they are hot on our heals in a stolen police cruiser."

* * *

meanwhile in the jeep in front of them the penguin picked up the walkie talkie looking very angry "what! How did they get out?" the captain shouted.

"don't know sir" the wolf replied on the other end.

"never mind that shoot them they probably want the blue box!" the penguin shouted with rage.

"Copy that sir" the wolf said before the penguin changed the channel on the walkie talkie.

"Big Leader, Big Leader this is Convoy 90 we have a problem the creatures have escaped and are perusing us we need backup" the other end of the walkie talkie crackled but then someone answered.

"Convoy 90 this is Big Leader we have two jeeps dispatched and don't lose that cargo the boss wants it unharmed."

"Copy that over and out" the penguin replied with an evil grin and he turned off the walkie talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the truck.

"Ok the captain says for us to shoot" the second wolf said as he pulled out his M4 Carbine.

"thank god this job has been boring so far now I get to do something bad-ass" the first wolf smiled as he pulled out his M4.

"shut your trap Jerry and shoot them" the second wolf said angrily as he aimed his gun at the police car.

* * *

Meanwhile in the police car.

"Shoot their going to shoot us" the Doctor said shocked.

"Really I thought they were going to dance" Bond said sarcastically.

"guys enough, Bond pull to the side of the truck I have and idea" Indy said confidently.

"You got it" Bond said as pulled up to the side of the truck while bullets pellited the side of the car. The Doctor looked back to see Indy opening the door and peering out.

"What are you doing exactly?" the Doctor asked looking skeptical.

"This" Indy said as he dived out of the car and grabbed the side of the truck with both hands with his feet just nearly touching the the road.

"wow he's got some skills in him" the Doctor said impressed.

* * *

Indy started to haul himself up but as he did one of the wolfs pointed the barrel of his carbine to indies cheek.

"say goodbye" the wolf said giving an evil smile but just before he could pull the trigger Indy with one hand grabbed the end of the carbine and yanked it out of the wolfs paws which made the wolf stumble forward towards to Indy who then head butted him in the muzzle. The wolf fell back clutching his muzzle while Indy who held the gun and dropped it on to the road and quickly hoisted himself up onto the truck just as he did he turned around to see a fist punch him square in the face he held his face from the pain then he pulled himself together and countered the next punch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the police car the Doctor looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes widened with shock as he saw two army jeeps one with a mounted machine gun.

"Uh oh" he said

"what?" Bond said keeping his eyes on the road.

"we have company" the Doctor said with worry

Bond looked into the mirror and saw the jeeps "right" he said calmly "I have an idea but you probably won't like it"

"What" the Doctor said dreading to know what Bond was going to say next. Before Bond could tell them they heard Indy shout.

"are you idiots going to help me I'm in a pickle here"

Bond and the Doctor looked to see Indy in a head lock by one of the wolfs while the other one was punching him in the gut. Bond looked back at the Doctor "ok listen here's what's going to happen I'm going to pull up on the other side of the truck so you can get on it."

The Doctor looked at him in horror "but we'll be on the wrong side of the road"

"I know that's why you need to jump as soon as you can" Bond said, just as the Doctor was about to argue but Bond interrupted him "don't argue we are like a sitting duck if we don't get on that truck" the Doctor thought for a moment before he turned back and nodded. Bond nodded back and pulled up behind the truck then turned onto the wrong side of the road, luckily there were no cars yet so Bond put his foot on the pedal and the began to speed up with the jeeps close behind them. As Bond got close enough to the truck the Doctor opened the car door and jumped out grabbing the side of the truck and Bond followed after him and the car since it had no driver swerved off the road and collided into a building.

* * *

Bond hoisted himself up onto the truck and straightened his jacket before calmly walking up to the wolfs who were beating up Indy, he tapped the wolf who had Indy in a headlock on the shoulder the wolf looked behind him and his face turned white when he saw Bond standing there, Bond just gave a smile and said "didn't your mother ever tell you it's mean to gang up on someone?" the wolf shook his head "well best I teach you a lesson" with that Bond punched the wolf in the face making the wolf let go of Indy and sending the wolf staggering to the back of the truck where Bond kicked him sending him flying off the truck and landing on the bonnet of the jeep that was close behind.

Now, feeling that he wasn't in a head lock any more Indy regained himself and blocked another punch by the wolf who was still left on the truck with them, the wolf swung another punch to Indies stomach, Indy let out a grunt then uppercut the wolf in the face which sent wolf flying unconscious off the truck and rolled onto the road. Indy turned around to faced Bond.

"Tanks it took you time but thanks"

"Don't mention it" Bond said.

"Wait where's the Doctor?" Indy asked looking around.

"Guys little help" they heard the Doctors voice say they ran over to the right side of the truck and saw the Doctor hanging on for dear life, both Indy and Bond held out their hand for the Doctor to grab. The Doctor grabbed Indies hand and with all Indies strength he pulled the Doctor up onto the truck.

"Thanks guys" the Doctor said out of breath

"your wel-" Indy was about to say before him and Doctor were pushed to the ground by Bond as they all hit the deck before the bullets from the jeep nearly shattered them.

"you could have said get down" Indy complained.

"by that time you would have been dead" Bond said dryly.

"point taken" Indy replied then he said in irritation "look we won't get this Tardis back if just lie here"

"what do you propose?" Bond asked.

"right you guys keep that gunner distracted whilst I go and sort out the driver" Indy said

"ok good luck" the Doctor said, Indy nodded and made his way towards to the front of the truck. As he got to the front he climbed over the left side of the truck and climbed over to the passenger he opened it up to see two more wolf soldiers looking at him in shock, before the wolf in the passenger seat could pull out his gun Indy quickly unbuckled his seat belt and pulled him out of the truck sending the soldier flying and landing onto the road. Indy then jumped into cab of the truck and grabbed the wolf who was driving by the neck with one hand and gripped the wheel with the other, the wolf started to gag and with one hand held the wheel while the other was holding onto Indies arm trying to pull it off. As the two were struggling with each other the truck swerved left and right nearly losing control then the soldier put his foot on the brakes and the truck stopped instantly making the Doctor and Bond fall flat on their backs and the jeep with no mounted gun crash into the back of the truck. Indy then kicked the soldiers foot off the break pedal and put his foot onto the accelerate pedal and the truck lurched forward, the wolf then with his free arm started to elbow Indy in the chest which made Indy lose his strength on the wolfs neck but Indy punched the soldier in the muzzle which made wolf turn the wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jeep in front of the truck the penguin looked at the commotion going on in the cab of the truck, then he saw the truck take a hard left turn down into a street nearly toppling onto it's side and started to speed down the street with the two jeeps also taking a hard left, the jeep without the mounted gun on top toppled over from the sharp turn and skidded and crashed into a flower shop on the street, but the other jeep managed to avoid toppling over and was still in pursuit of the truck.

"Stop!" the penguin shouted and the husky braked hard and the jeep skidded to a stop "follow that truck!" the penguin shouted to his driver.

"yes sir" the husky replied and he made a U turn and drove down the street after the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cab of the truck Indy was still wrestling with the driver, they both looked in front and saw to their horror a street market ahead of them.

"Oh shit!" the wolf exclaimed before he got punch in the cheek by Indy who then started to bash his head on the wheel making the truck horn go off Indy looked up to see animals running left and right to avoid being run over as the truck ploughed through the market stands and sending food, clothing and furniture flying into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on the back of the truck.

"You know" the Doctor said clutching onto the side of his Tardis "that chief Bogo is going to kill us for property damage."

"you think?" Bond said holding onto the side of the truck and shielding his face from the flying food and other things.

* * *

Back in the cab the soldier punched Indy in the stomach and Indy leaned over in pain but then he pushed the soldier into the door, quick as a flash he unbuckled the soldiers seat belt opened the door and punch the wolf in the face before he could block it sending the soldier flying out of the truck and landing onto a stand that was selling bed pillows. With that Indy shut the door and sat into the drivers seat, he started to smile victoriously and looked behind him and shouted "HA HA we did it we got the Tardis" then he heard the Doctor shout

"Indy look out."

Indy snapped back and saw a brick wall right in front of him Indy knew it was too late to brake they were going to fast so he braced himself as he ducked holding his head.

 _ **WHUMPF**_

The truck smashed straight through the wall and flew across a big trench that was behind the wall and the truck landed onto a motor way bridge and drove down it. Indy looked up and saw they were on the motor way he grabbed the wheel as he drove it down the road then he cheered with joy "HA HA WOOOO! That was amazing"

"yeah just never do that again" the Doctor said trying not to vomit.

"I have to say I haven't had this much action since... ever" Bond said with a smile.

"right" Indy said "lets find a place to hide" and the truck drove into a tunnel as the sun started to set.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the market the captains jeep pulled up near to where the hole in the wall was and the penguin hopped out with a face that said 'I'm going to kill everyone'.

"sir" said a tiger who got out of the other jeep "the creatures have got away" that comment burst the penguins balloon as he screamed with rage and jumped up onto the tiger and whipped off his black cap and started to jump up and down flattening the cap on the floor before he shouted "I CAN SEE THAT!" the tiger stood to attention not daring to look down at the angry penguin.

"sir" the husky said leaning out of the jeep with a walkie talkie in one hand.

"WHAT!" the penguin shouted back.

"the General wants an update on the pursuit" the husky said. All the anger in the penguins face drained out and was replaced with fear he turned around and looked to wear the hole in the wall was before he facepalmed himself "I'm going to be cat food" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that was fun, I really enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	10. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey there chaps I'm a bit under the weather today so I thought I'd do just a small chapter today since I won't be going to college today.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: look at first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Bad News

After a two hour journey the two army jeeps pulled up to a massive blast door that was built into the cliff face of a massive mountain, the door had big words painted on it that said 'Storage 60'. The penguin hopped out and went over to a control panel next to the massive door and put in a six digit code, the sound of alarms came from the inside of the base as the door slowly slid open, when the door was fully open the penguin hopped back into the jeep and the two jeeps slowly drove down the long and dimly lit hallway.

* * *

When they got to the end of the hallway they came into a massive hanger with tanks, jeeps, trucks and planes of different shapes and sizes, they also passed a jet that looked futuristic with animals in lab coats inspecting it and writing things on their clipboards. When the jeeps got to the other end of the hanger they parked up and the team all got out and the penguin got out and went over to the team who were in the jeep with the mounted gun on top and said "you guys are dismissed" the four of them saluted and walked off leaving the husky and penguin standing next to the jeeps. The penguin let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes and then walked up to a metal door followed by the husky, the penguin pressed a button on the a control panel next to the door.

"State rank and name" the panel said in a robotic voice.

"Captain Max Fisher and Private Liam Miller" Max said, in no time at all a light on the panel flashed green.

"You are clear to proceed" the panel said and Liam opened the door and gesturing Max to go in, Max nodded his thanks and they both walked in to the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

Max and Liam both walked up to the reception lady who was a snow tiger and she was typing on a computer.

"I'm here to see the General" Max said in a shaky voice, the reception lady looked up and gave a hearty smile.

"Ah yes of course" she said and then she picked up a phone and pressed a number on the panel then she said "General, Captain Fisher is here to see you" then she put the phone down when she got an answer on the other end and looked at Max "you can go in now."

"T-t-thank you" Max stuttered and turned to Liam "you wait here" Liam saluted and max walked to a door to the right of them, when Max was a cm away Max stopped and straitened his tie then opened the door.

* * *

White was sitting at his desk looking at a folder, when Max closed the door White looked up, closing the folder and putting it in one of the draws in his desk.

"AAAAA there you are I thought you something bad happened to you on the way back" White said with relief which confused Max.

"Eeer yeah I'm back" Max said as he slowly walked up to the desk and took his service cap off and tucked it underneath his flipper.

"Well come on then tell me the news I heard there was a problem with shifting that cargo" White said with a serious tone.

"Yeah about that" Max said scratching his head wondering how to give the bad news "well we had the cargo loaded up and..." Max looked down at his feet "the creatures escaped and stole the cargo" he finished and looked up with fear to see how his General would react.

White just sat there with his face not changing from his serious like he turned to stone, then he laughed pounding his paw on his desk as if someone tolled him the most funniest joke.

"HA HA HA HA it's funny" he said standing up and walking around his desk over to Max "I thought I heard you say that... that" he started but burst into more laughter, after thirty seconds he managed to pull himself together and his finish sentence "that you lost the cargo" he now stood towering above Max who looked up at him sweating with fear.

"It's true sir _we_ lost the cargo" Max said in fear.

"I know that's the funny part" White said as he bent down to Max "that _you_ managed to lose a piece of alien technology" Max said nothing in reply "tell me is your driver with you?" White asked as he stood up. Max looked up at him in confusion.

"yes why?" Max said.

"and I trust he's waiting out side am I right?" White asked in a chilling calm voice and Max nodded.

"Brilliant let's bring him in shall we" White said as he walked back to his desk and picked up a phone and said "could you bring in captain Fisher's driver in please" he put the phone down and sat on one corner of his desk. A few seconds later Liam poked his head round the door with caution.

"There you are, come in" White said as he beckoned the husky in with a paw and Liam did as he was told and walked in and stood by Max with his black army cap under his arm.

"What's your name son" White asked as he walked up to Liam.

"Private Liam Miller" Liam said with no fear in his voice as he stood to attention.

"Tell me Liam" White said as he put his paws on either side of the huskies shoulders "how long have you been working here?"

"Four months sir" Liam replied.

"That long" White said pretending to be surprised.

"Yes sir" Liam said in confusion.

"Well Liam" White said as brushed off some imaginary dust from Liam's left shoulder then he put both paws on either side of Liam's head and sighed deeply before he said "I'm sorry for this" with that he turned Liams head with such force he snapped Liam's neck and Liam fell to the floor dead. Max looked in horror at his dead comrade then he looked up into Whites eyes they showed nothing in them, no remorse of what he did, like they were dead. White then looked at Max then he turned and walked to his desk and took as seat in his leather office chair and looked back at Max who was shaking.

"And let that be a warning to you" White said coldly "got that?" Max nodded "good, dismissed" and with that Max quickly walked to the exit but before he could leave White called to him "oh and captain" Max turned around to look at White "you'll probably need a new driver."

"yes sir" Max said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Authors Note: Well word of advice don't tell General White bad news.

And with that Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	11. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Another chapter here we go. Did you know whilst I was writing chapter 9 I had the Indiana Jones theme playing in the background. Just a little fact about me for you there XD

So grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

News Breaks

"Judy can we take a break my paws hurt" Nick said as he sat on his chair looking away from his computer and rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes.

"Don't worry Nick we are nearly finished just need to finish this last report and then we can" Judy said still typing and not taking her eyes off the screen, Nick sighed and turned to his computer screen and looked over his report before clicking 'save' then their office door flung open and their stood their chief looking at them with a new level of rage.

"HOPPS, WHILDE, MY OFFICE NOW!" he shouted before he stomped down the hallway while the shocked officers looked at each other.

"Carrots I think he lost the lottery again" Nick joked, Judy just rolled her eyes.

"Not the time Nick not the time" and with that she walked out the door and Nick followed after her with a grin.

* * *

When they entered Bogo's office they saw him sitting down at his desk with a face that showed he was like a ticking time bomb.

"what's the problem sir?" Judy asked trying not to cut the wrong wire. Bogo just picked up a remote and turned on a TV that was on his wall and it showed the snow leopard and moose anchors of ZNN.

* * *

" _Breaking News" the snow leopard announced "we have had sightings of three strange creatures seem to be fighting on top of a army truck. These creatures have caused a lot of damage and panic in the 10_ _th_ _street of Savanna Central where a local market has been their for years we have footage from a mammel who filmed it on his phone." the screen then changed to the army truck who was heading towards the market and the sound of it honking for the residence to move out of the way. Then the changed back to the news studio with both anchors looking worried._

" _we'll keep you updated on this story as soon as we find out more information" the moose said._

* * *

Bogo turned off the TV and looked back at his two officers who stood their with shock on their faces.

"Well?" Bogo asked them.

"how did they escape?" Judy asked looking disbelieved.

"that's what I have found out I looked through the CCTV camera in their cell and that Doctor had some sort of device that opened up the cell door he called it a sonic screwdriver" Bogo said then his face turned to anger again "and mark my words as soon as I find that Time Lord I'm destroying that little screwdriver."

"or you could confiscate it" Nick suggested to Bogo who gave him a glare "but I can see you made up your mind up" he said with his paws up in surrender.

"So what shall we do?" Judy asked before the door swung open and General White came in with two tiger soldiers holding M4 Carbines following behind him.

"Oh you won't be doing anything" White said calmly "this is a military operation that I will be taking personally."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to find them?" Nick mocked but it didn't faze the General as he looked down at Nick with a sly smile.

"we have tanks positioned on every border crossing, jeeps and trucks patrolling the streets and every building will be searched from top to bottom in the hole of this city." White said as Bogo looked out the window and saw about three jeeps racing down the road.

"are you insane you'll cause panic if you do that" Judy said with anger.

"Officer Hopps look around you it's already panic as it is and whether you like it or not this is happening, I have the higher authority not you I can do what ever I like when it comes to saving this planet from danger" White said with pride.

Judy looked at him with anger boiling inside her 'boy I want to punch you' she thought to her self.

"now" White said putting his paws behind his back and facing Bogo "tell your officers to do what they normally do and if they see these creatures they shall report it to my team got that?" Bogo nodded "good as you were" and with that White and his guards left the room closing the door behind them.

Judy just stood their shaking with anger, Nick noticed this and patted her on the back calming her down a little bit "calm down carrots it's not worth it."

"he's right Judy" Bogo said "maybe you should go outside and get some air" Judy nodded to that and walked out of the room followed by Nick.

* * *

As soon as Judy was outside she kicked a street bin.

"carrots calm down I know how you feel, he's a dick I get it" Nick said trying to calm her down. Judy then began to cool down and looked at Nick.

"Sorry Nick it's just those kind of people I really find annoying" Judy said now finally calm.

"like I said I get it" Nick said putting on his aviators on with a smile "so what do you say we find them?" he suggested which got Judy's attention.

"What?" she asked in disbelieve.

"look hear me out ok" Nick began as he was walking over to her "I know everyone here but those people who had just escaped and now have the entire Z.U.I.F looking for them I can tell that maybe this'll be one of the greatest adventures since the Night Howler case." Nick was now standing right in front of Judy with a sly smile "so to put it bluntly I want to be apart of it, plus I want to prove that General wrong" Nick then put out his paw "so you with me Judy" Judy looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh Nick out of everything we have been through I always thought you were a lazy fox who doesn't take his job seriously"

"I don't" Nick said still smiling "but I won't miss this opportunity for the world" Judy rolled her eyes at that comment but then held Nicks paw.

"Ok Nick I'm with you" Judy said with a hearty smile.

"Great now lets go find them" Nick said and they both ran back into the station to start their investigation.

* * *

Authors Note: Well their you have it the hunt for the fugitives begins.

Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	12. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Another chapter.

So grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Hideout

As the truck slowly drove down the tunnel the Doctor and Bond joined Indy in the cab of the truck and just looked down the long tunnel not saying anything, the silence was broken by the Doctor.

"How did you do all that?" he said looking at Indy.

"what?" Indy asked.

"that... jumping out of a car, onto a truck" the Doctor stated.

"well I have never done it in a car but I have done it on a horse but that's a long story" Indy said not taking his eyes of the road. As they drove down the road they saw a maintenance tunnel.

"there" Bond pointed "go down there"

Indy looked at him confused "what why?"

"because if you want to disappear from those people this is a good option" Bond replied.

"Ok" Indy said and he turned the wheel and drove down the tunnel.

* * *

In a short while they came out into the starry sky that lit up the environment around them they saw they were surrounded buy oak trees. Indy followed the muddy road and they came to an old abandoned warehouse that was greatly hidden by the thick forest.

"that'll do" Indy said and he drove into the warehouse just barely fitting in the large door and parked up in the middle of the warehouse. Everyone jumped out but when Indy hit the floor he let out a groan and clutched his gut.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"yeah I'll be fine it's just those wolfs can really punch" Indy said with a chuckle.

"well just get some rest it's getting late" the Doctor said climbing up onto the truck and walking up to his Tardis and opening the door.

"what are you doing?" Bond asked.

"well I need to see if my Tardis is still ok inside I won't be long you guys get some sleep" the Doctor said and he walked into the box closing the door behind him.

"well you heard the man" Bond said looking at Indy while taking of his jacket to use it as a pillow "lets get some shut eye."

"Ok but first I'm just going to get some air" Indy said and he walked out of the building.

After a couple of minutes the Doctor came out of the Tardis and saw Bond lying on the floor fast asleep or so he thought but the Doctor couldn't see Indy.

"Indy?" the Doctor whispered.

"he's outside" Bond said still with his eye's closed.

"oh ok I'll go and check up on him" the Doctor said and he walked to the exit.

* * *

When the Doctor got outside he looked left and saw only trees, he looked right and saw Indy standing near the edge of a cliff looking at the city in the distance that lit up the dark sky like a Christmas tree, or a Beacon, it was beautiful.

"how you doing?" the Doctor said walking up and standing next to Indy.

"alright" Indy said still looking at the city like he was hypnotised by it.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" the Doctor said looking at the city.

"yes" Indy said quietly.

"you know during all my travels I have never seen a planet that has predator and prey living together in harmony it's fascinating" the Doctor said putting his hands in his trouser pockets admiring the scenery.

"I've seen things that you won't believe" Indy said.

"yeah? Like what?" the Doctor asked with curiosity.

"I've seen the Ark of the Covenant, the cup of Christ and the last Templar Knight of the Crusade and yet none of that compares to this" Indy said gesturing to the city.

"don't say that" the Doctor said putting a hand on Indy shoulder "that's amazing, those are like one in a million opportunities right there"

"then tell me Doctor" Indy said looking at the Doctor "what have you seen?"

"me?... oh I've seen all sort of things, things that you won't even believe"

"try me" Indy said turning towards the Doctor "I'm in the future on a planet that is run by animals and now we have them chasing us and they will probably kill us so anything you say is pretty much believable."

The Doctor sighed and looked back at the city "I've seen stars even universes being born and I've seen them fall" the Doctor looked up at the sky "I've seen entire civilisations snuffed out in a heart beat, empires fall, I've been to the end of time and back again, and I've seen my people burn and my planet die" the Doctor began to tier up "but great darkness comes great beauty" the Doctor said looking at Indy "I've seen shooting star's, nebulas, there's so much beauty out there but do you know what is the most beautiful thing out of all of it?"

"what?" said Indy intrigued.

"you" the Doctor said which made Indy step back in shock "human beings, you are just amazing, how you people progress during time you people can be stupid but that's life. I've had many human companions who think a lot about me... me! An alien who they haven't even met, in a blue box just wandering the universe and saving lives when I can." The Doctor finished with a small smile "anyway get some sleep" Indy nodded in agreement and started to walk back to the warehouse before he turned back and saw the Doctor looking at the city again.

"you know" Indy started to talk which got the Doctors attention "my farther said that our life is a journey and that in the end we find what we have been travelling for. Something tells me that your not really wandering, your travelling looking for something but you might not even know it. What exactly well that's the big mystery with you but it's not my business but all I will say is that I hope you will find what your looking for in the end" and with that Indy walked back into the warehouse.

The Doctor looked back at the city thinking over what Indy just said then he whispered one word "home."

* * *

Authors Note: Well that was another emotional chapter wasn't it?

Anyway Goodnight, Good luck and look after yourself.


	13. Chapter 9

Authors Note: so this chapter will be from the main villains perspective since we haven't heard much about them.

So grab your popcorn, turn off those lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Machine

The next morning at the Cliff Side Asylum, Mayor Lionheart sat in his glass cell looking miserable until he heard the sound of footsteps clanking on the smooth concrete. The footsteps stopped outside his cell and Mayor Lionheart didn't look up because he knew who would be standing there.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Master asked in a mocking tone, Lionheart didn't answer and still looked at the floor, the Master chuckled before saying "aw come on it's funny isn't it?" Lionheart shot a look of pure anger at the Master who didn't seem fazed by it "knew that would get your attention" the Master said smiling evilly.

"what is remotely funny about this?" Lionheart said with anger.

"oooo look at that face" the Master said squinting his eyes pretending to get a good look at Lionhearts face "that is the look of a savage"

"I'm not a savage" Lionheart said looking down at the floor with his rage turned to sadness.

"no your right but this is where you put them" the Master said with a mocking smile, Lionheart looked up at him questioningly but the Master put his hand up to stop Lionheart from asking "yes I know all about the Night Howler case." The Master turned around so that he was facing away from lionheart and leant against the thick glass and he slowly slid down it until he was sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap and his back leaning on the glass.

The Master chuckled again then said "you know its funny."

Lionheart sighed and asked in a bored manner "what's funny"

"oh you know" the Master said as he pulled out a Tennis ball from his pocket and started throwing it at the wall and playing catch "how you caught every single one of those savage animals and yet you still you wanted the coppers to find them, its like" the Master stopped talking and caught the incoming ball and twizzled the ball in his hands and looked deeply into it, examining every detail, then he continued talking "its like you wanted them to catch smoke with their bare hands or paws in this planet." the Master then let out another chuckle "OHHH! Us politic leaders are funny aren't we?" he got no answer and he put the Tennis ball back in his pocket before continuing "but then again at least I didn't get defeated by a rabbit and her fox boyfriend"

"you leave them out of this they are the best cops Zootopia can ever ask for and they will find us and they will arrest you" Lionheart said threateningly but the Master still sat there with his back facing him.

"tell me Lionheart do you still hear them" the Master said as if he wasn't listening.

"what?" Lionheart asked sounding angry

"the screams" the Master closed is eyes and took a deep breath like he was sitting in the most comfy arm chair "the screams and howls of all the animals who you imprisoned here, oh sure they left, good side that is, but the savage side is still here, scratching at the glass" the Master put his hand up to the glass and started scratching it "longing to get out." Lionheart felt really uncomfortable by the scratching.

"your insane" Lionheart said fearfully.

The Master stopped scratching and then stood up and looked back at Lionheart with a motionless expression on his face before he said "once perhaps, when I used to hear the drumming" then the Master smiled "but that is behind me because that is in the past" the Master turned and walked down the hallway with his shoes making the clanking sound on the concrete. When he got to the end of the hallway he looked back and shouted "BUT WE MUST LOOK AT YOUR FUTURE" he then looked back and opened the door and muttered "because its going to be a short one" he smiled at that comment and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

When he got out into the courtyard of the asylum he saw a black lorry with a ramp attached to the back, the sound of a drill was emanating from inside the back of the lorry, the Master smiled evilly and walked up to the back of the lorry and opened up the back door only to be greeted by the sound of the drill as it was ear defining. The Master held his ears to stop the painful sound and saw a white German Shepard wearing ear defenders who was drilling some screws onto a machine, the Master walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder with his elbow so he wouldn't have to take his hand away from his ear. The German Shepard stopped drilling and looked around to see who it was.

"Oh it's you sir" said the German Shepard taking off his ear defenders.

"the one and only" the Master said in a happy mood "so hows the machine doing?"

"well first one is finished and just finished on the second one so yeah all's finished" the German Shepard said proudly.

"Brilliant" the Master said filled with excitement "now have one delivered to Zootopia central tower and the other one at the abandoned air field" the wolf nodded and walked out of the lorry and climbed into the cab of the lorry while the Master walked out of the lorry and pressed a red button on the side of the lorry which made the ramp turn up and clip itself onto the back of the lorry. The Master then hit the back of the lorry to signal the driver and the lorry drove off down the bridge towards the exit. The Master took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Zorin step 2 is complete we'll start step 3 when we have the power source"

"how are we going to find that?" Zorin asked

"I know where to find the power" the Master said with a evil smile "get Vogel we are going for a ride" then the Master turned off the walkie talkie and walked back into the asylum rubbing his hands "oh yes everything is going perfectly watch out Zootopia the Master is coming to town"

* * *

Authors Note: so their you go the plot thickens. Also I'll leave you to imagine what the machine looks like.

Anyway Goodnight, Good Luck and look after yourself.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Investigation

Meanwhile in Precinct 1 Judy and Nick were going through the CCTV footage of the truck chase.

"well I'm not going to lie carrots but that Dr Jones is awesome at fighting he's a bit like Jason Bacon" Nick said with a smile as he was going through the footage while Judy was writing evidence down on her notepad.

"Nick now is not the time to be talking about movies" Judy said sternly.

"aw c'mon carrots even you would agree with that chase was very Jason Bacon" Nick protested, Judy just sighed and said "ok I agree that it was very Jason Bacon."

"HA! Knew it!" Nick exclaimed.

"But focus we have to find out where they are" Judy said looking back at her notepad.

"work work work is that all you ever do?" Nick said mockingly with a smile.

"hey you were the one saying 'I won't miss this opportunity for the world' yesterday" Judy said with a smile.

Nick grimaced knowing his comment had just backfired "yeah I guess you got that right" he sighed then he looked at the computer screen right when the truck went crashing through the wall then he perked up.

"carrots I think I know where they went" Judy looked up from her notepad "you see they went through a wall" Nick started to explain "and there in Savanna Central market so they would land on"

Judy gasped and exclaimed "the highway to Sahara Square!"

Nick gave a sly smirk "precisely, now if we look at the footage of the traffic camera which is at the mouth of the tunnel that leads to Sahara Square we will see" and sure enough there was the truck entering the tunnel.

"well look at you slick" Judy said impressed.

"hey I did this before with the Night Howler case remember, plus" Nick said turning back to the screen "I bet you that they used the maintenance tunnel there which would lead them to" Nick changed the channel to see the truck pulling up to an old abandoned warehouse "the abandoned warehouse."

"Brilliant lets go!" Judy exclaimed jumping with excitement and ran out of the room, Nick just rolled his eyes and casually followed her saying "gosh you bunnies get soo hyper over some of the simple things."

* * *

One hour later and they were pulling up to the warehouse but something felt bad.

"carrots I don't like this" Nick said fearfully

"no me neither best take it quiet" Judy said hopping out of the car followed by Nick.

As they slowly got closer to the entrance of the they could hear the low growling of an engine that sounded strange.

"carrots" Nick said questioningly "that sounds like a tanks engine"

"then we better be extra careful" Judy whispered.

When they got to the entrance they looked round to see a sight that shocked them.

"carrots I don't like this."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey chaps sorry for the fairly short chapter but I think the next one will be longer.

So goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	15. Chapter 11

Authors Note: So yeah again very sorry for the short chapter so I'm gonna make it up to you guys by having a longer chapter so here we go.

And as always grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Power Source

Previously fifteen minutes before Judy and Nick arrived at the warehouse Bond and Indy were sitting down on a few old paint cans while looking down at the floor clearly bored.

"OUCH!" they heard from the Tardis. Both of them looked at the Tardis to see that one of the doors was wide open and the sound of someone rummaging through a tool box or something like it coming from inside.

"are you ok in there Doctor?" Indy called out.

"No Im not" the Doctor called back "I'm trying to find A-HA found it!" he shouted with delight.

"found what?" Bond asked.

"hang on" they heard before the other door opened up and the Doctor out came wheeling an old IBM 5150 computer on a tea trolley. The Doctor parked the tea trolley just in front of the crew.

"here we are" the Doctor said proudly. The other two looked at the computer in confusion.

"and why exactly have you brought _this_ out?" Bond asked.

"yeah and what is it?" Indy asked.

"that" the Doctor started, pointing at the computer "is a computer"

"they have gotten... smaller?" Indy said taking off his Fedora and scratching his head.

"trust me" the Doctor reassured Indy by putting a hand on his shoulder "they get smaller and smaller then they get bigger and flatter over the years"

"why would we do that?" Indy asked.

"no idea" the Doctor said smiling.

"but why do you have this out?" Bond asked impatiently.

"AAAA yes" the Doctor said rubbing his hands "this computer is what I'm going to use to find the _others_ that Judy mentioned back at Precinct 1."

"And how are you going to do that?" Bond asked.

"easy" the Doctor said turning on the computer and pulling out his glasses and placing them on his face so he could see the text on the computer "I'm a Time Lord I do this as a hobby"

"what finding humans?" Indy asked.

"like I said, hobby" the Doctor said still typing.

"ok fair enough" Indy said with his hands up in surrender.

Five minutes later they started to hear a sound of a large engine growling, the sound of metal tracks.

"is that a digger or a bulldozer?" Bond asked confused. They all looked at each other in confusion as the sound got closer and closer 'that sound' Indy thought 'I think I recognise that sound' then it hit him.

"oh no guys GET DOWN" Indy shouted as he tackled both the Doctor and Bond down to the ground just as the sound of a tank cannon fired and the wall near the three exploded behind them. Bricks and metal showered the three Heroes and a thick fog of dust filled the warehouse, the three got up coughing and spluttering as they waved the dust away.

"was this place rigged for demolition because they didn't check for people inside" Bond joked as he brushed himself down.

"guys this isn't some demolition site" Indy said coldly.

"how come?" the Doctor asked, Indy said nothing and just stood there looking through the hole in the wall. The Doctor and Bond followed his gaze and saw a WW2 German desert officer standing on the turret of a Mark 7 tank.

"guten Morgen" Vogel said as he jumped down off the tank, followed by two WW2 German desert soldiers pointing p38 pistols at the heroes.

"it seems there were more humans than you thought" Bond whispered to the Doctor.

"not now Bond, not now" the Doctor whispered back.

"impossible your dead" Indy said in shock "I saw you and your tank fall off the canyon"

"ya you did see that happen but before I hit das ground I was teleported here by someone who you know very well Doctor" he said now looking at the Doctor.

"who?" the Doctor asked.

"oh come on Doctor use that magnificent brain of your" the Doctor froze knowing who he just heard, he turned around slowly to see him.

"Master" the Doctor said with anger in his voice.

"Doctor!" the Master said cheerfully "glad to see your old friend Master again?"

"not remotely" the Doctor said angrily.

"ouch" the Master said pretending to look hurt "that hurts you know."

* * *

"carrots I don't like this" Nick said fearfully.

"yeah me too it appears that there are more of these humans" Judy said fearfully.

"and what's worse they have a tank" Nick said pointing to the massive metal beast.

Then both of them heard an evil chuckle behind them and quick as lighting they spun round to see Zorin with two wolfs dressed in suits standing behind them.

"well well well" Zorin said with an evil smile "what's a fox and a cute bunny doing here?" Nick and Judy gulped in fear.

* * *

"how did you get here?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"oh how I got here is of no concern for you" the Master said before they all heard a yelp from outside and everyone turned to see Zorin walking in, holding Judy up by the ears with Nick being held by one of the wolfs.

"look who I found listening outside the warehouse" Zorin said as he threw Judy on the ground.

"JUDY!" Nick shouted with concern.

"I'm ok Nick" Judy said in pain as she picked herself up.

"aw so sweet" the Master said like he saw a cute puppy "and it's Nick and Judy too! Tell me Doctor are these your new companions?" he asked turning to the Doctor.

The Doctor hesitated before he said "more like friends."

"oh just friends" the Master said sarcastically "I thought you would be travailing with someone different because you can never manage to keep a companion for very long" the Master mocked.

"and how do you know us?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"I've done my research and lets just say we've met before long ears." the Master said with an evil smile

"where, when I don't remember meeting you" Judy asked confused but all she got in reply was the Master's giving her a bigger smile as he tapped his nose with a finger gesturing 'that's a secret'.

"and more importantly what do you want, why are you here?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"now now temper temper" the Master said frowning and wagging his finger "I've come here to find a power source for a machine I made"

"what kind of machine?" the Doctor asked.

"oh c'mon Doctor" the Master said whining like a child before perking up again "It's a SUPRISE!" he exclaimed with excitement "not just for you oh no no it's for everyone, to be more precise the WHOLE OF ZOOTOPIA" he finished shouting dramatically.

"well there's no power source here" the Doctor said calmly.

"oh yes there is and it's right there" the Master said pointing to Indies satchel.

"what?" Indy said shocked.

"did I stutter?" the Master asked looking around at all his goons who shook their heads "see they heard me, you have the power source."

"I have no idea what your talking about" Indy defended.

The Master rolled his eyes before signalling the other wolf to grab Indy which he did. The Wolf walked up behind Indy and grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back so he couldn't move them, Indy tried to struggle free but the wolf was just too strong. The Master walked up to Indy and reached down and opened up his satchel then pulled out the Cintamani Stone and held it up to Indies face.

"BINGO! That looks like a power source to me" the Master said with a big smile.

"Indy what is that?" the Doctor asked in anger.

"I'll tell you what it is" the Master started "this little rock is called the Cintamani Stone, a rock that holds such great power that it can be used for my machine, so thank you so much Dr Jones for finding it" the Master said as he patted Indy on the shoulder.

"Indy why would you try go looking for that" the Doctor said angrily.

"it belongs in a museum" Indy said sternly.

"there are some things that shouldn't be found and that's one of them" the Doctor said in a serious tone.

"oooooooh shut up" the Master said, irritated "now then its been fun but I have to go and sort out this power source" he said while walking off.

"Master what shall we do with these two" Zorin said pointing to Nick and Judy.

"well since there friends of the Doctor, put them in the tank" the Master said.

"WHAT!" Nick and Judy shouted before they were both grabbed by one of the German soldiers and and yanked towards the tank.

"DOCTOR HELP!" Judy shouted as she and Nick were shoved into the tank through the hatch on the top of the tanks turret, followed by the soldier who shoved them in.

"stop it Master just STOP IT" the Doctor shouted.

"oh no can do Doctor, now everyone best we get out of here because I don't know about you but I think I hear jeeps coming" the Master said putting a hand to his ear. Everyone looked around to the entrance to hear the sound of jeeps getting closer.

"and on that note byeeeee" the Master said waving goodbye and then pressed something on his wrist and he vanished.

"Männer kommen in des Tank!" Vogel shouted in German and quickly ran to the Tank followed by the other German soldier as the tank started to reverse.

"lets get out of here!" Zorin shouted as well and he and the wolf beside him ran out of the hole in the wall.

Before the wolf who held Indy could let go and follow after the others, Indy jerked his head back, headbutting the wolf in the muzzle, the wolf clutched his muzzle and yelped out in pain, just before he could get his bearings back Indy punched him the face which sent him falling to the ground unconscious.

"we have to go now" the Doctor said running out of the hole.

"but wait what about the Master?" Bond asked.

"he can wait but now saving Nick and Judy is more important"

"but what about your Tardis?" Bond asked. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to his Tardis and pressed the side of it and the blue light illuminated and the low buzzing sound was heard, the Tardis started to fade away until it was completely invisible.

"any more questions?" the Doctor asked with one eyebrow raised as he put his screwdriver back into his pocket. Bond shook his head.

"em yeah I have one" Indy said, the Doctor and Bond both turned round to see Indy sitting on an old motorbike with two more beside him "do you guys know how to ride a motorbike?" he asked with a smirk as he revved the engine to life. Bond and the Doctor both smiled as they both ran to their bikes revving them to life.

"now lets go save Nick and Judy" the Doctor said as he drove out of the warehouse followed by his two new companions.

* * *

Authors Note: there we go I think that was a good chapter what do you think?

By the way if you don't know what the tank or the computer looks like feel free to Google them.

Anyway goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	16. Chapter 12

Authors Note: so we are back with another chapter sorry for the wait I was struggling on how to do this one but I think it will be good

so grab that popcorn blah blah blah enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sahara Brawl

As the three heroes chased after the tank but Bond saw Zorin and the wolf henchman climb into a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, Bond knew that he couldn't let him get away so he turned to the others and shouted.

"I see Zorin he's getting into a helicopter I have to stop him"

"there's no time we have to save Nick and Judy this is my fault that they got into this mess" the Doctor shouted back.

"I have an idea" Indy shouted "you two go and get Zorin, I've got this"

"no I cant let you do that" the Doctor shouted back.

"It was not a request" Indy shouted sounding annoyed "It's an order I'll fight Vogel because we have some unfinished business" Indy said coldly but loud enough for the others to hear. The Doctor tried to argue but he knew that Indy was not going to change his mind.

"ok Indy but be careful and after we have defeated Zorin we'll come and find you" the Doctor said as he turned his motorbike and started heading to the Chinook Bond also did the same and now it was just Indy chasing after the tank.

* * *

Indy sped after the tank and tried to look for a way to get on the metal beast but then he heard Vogel.

"here we are again Jones" Indy looked up to see Vogel standing on the back of the tank "once again I have something that you want" Vogel stepped to the side to show a soldier standing in the turret only exposing himself from the waist up, the soldier had Judy in one hand and his p38 pointing at Judy's head in the other.

"Indy help" she screamed before she was pulled back into the turret by the soldier who closed the hatch.

"Vogel let them go this is between you and me" Indy shouted angrily.

"sorry Dr Jones I can't do that" Vogel shouted with an evil smile on his face as he opened up the hatch and climbed into the turret then closed it behind himself.

'no I didn't think you would' Indy thought as the anger started to boil up inside.

Indy twisted the throttle back on the motorbike and the bike lurched forward as he caught up, the tank broke through a wall that led to a desert on the other side, sending rubble flying everywhere but Indy dodged the rubble and sped through the hole in the wall.

* * *

The German soldier threw Judy onto a bench inside the tank that was next to one of the side cannons and Nick rushed over to Judy looking worried.

"Judy are you ok, did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok Nick" Judy said as she hugged Nick then she looked up at him with a smile "but good news is Indy is coming to save us."

Nick sighed in relief "oh thank god" then they saw Vogel coming towards them, when he got to them he crouched down to their level with a smile on his face.

"you think that Dr Jones can save you now?" he said in a mocking tone.

"yes" Judy said sounding determined.

"well your wrong, you will die but before we do that I wanted to show you what's going to happen to your precious city" he said as he beckoned to a soldier who handed him a map and he opened it observing it before he said "now we are here in a place called Sahara Square and just in front of us is a small town which I have been ordered to destroy and you can sit here and watch" when he finished he let out a laugh and walked to the front of the tank where the driver was sitting.

"oh no we have to do something" Judy said in horror.

"what can we do" Nick said gesturing to the soldier who stood guard and pointing his gun at them.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" Judy said as she looked around trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

In the small town a Z.U.I.F jeep with two tiger soldiers sitting inside with a cup of coffee and were having a funny conversation.

"and... and *giggle* and he said 'dude it's a banana'" the both of them both broke into laughter that tears of joy rolled down their cheeks.

"Oh god Bill that was so funny" the second soldier said brushing the tears off his cheek

"I know Mark you should have seen his face" Bill said as he started to laugh again then he stopped when he heard the sound of a tank "eeer Mark I don't remember any tanks being in this sector, were there?"

"not that I know better check on the radio" Mark said as he reached for his walkie talkie before a they heard the sound of a tank cannon going off then the little shop in front of them blew up showering the whole place with rubble, broken glass, splinters of wood and sand. Both soldiers now sprang into action and jumped out of their jeep with guns at the ready, both of them held a Heckler & Koch UMP machine gun, they ran to the back of the jeep to take cover as they heard another tank shell hurtle towards their position and a building next to them blew up showering them with chunks of rubble.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Mark shouted as he looked at what was left of the building which was on fire, he grabbed his walkie talkie and shouted "this is Corporal Mark and Army Specialist Bill we are pinned down by tank fire we need backup" as he was waiting for an answer they heard another explosion not far away from them.

"copy that tank backup is on the way" a voice on the walkie talkie replied.

Then they heard the tank get closer and closer to their position until it was passing by they both peeked round from behind their jeep to see the Mark 7 tank slowly moving into the town, shooting buildings on the way then out of nowhere they saw a person on a motorbike speed past them after the tank, both soldiers looked at the scene in shock.

"Bill... was that one of the creatures we are looking for?" Mark asked still looking at the scene in front of them.

"no idea" was all Bill could say.

* * *

While Indy zoomed after the tank he saw the residence of the town running left and right trying to get away from the tank but some were lying on the ground some dead others injured. Indy looked for a way to get on the tank then he saw it a building with a roof caved in but it was intact to use for a ramp, Indy pulled the throttle and the bike leaped forward picking up speed until Indy was on the ramp then in the air he jumped off the bike and landed on the back of the tank landing on some bags that gave him a soft landing.

"Jones" Vogel said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. Then he walked up to one of the soldiers and said "there was a sound go up and see what it was if you see Dr Jones kill him" the soldier nodded and pulled out his p38 and went up to investigate.

* * *

When the soldier opened up the hatch and looked at the back of the tank he saw that they were now in open desert and he saw nothing but what he didn't know was that Indy was standing behind him, before the soldier could look at the front of the tank he got pulled out of the turret by the collar of his shirt and put into a headlock. The soldier tied to point his gun towards his attacker but Indy saw this and with one arm still around the soldiers neck he grabbed the gun with other hand, both of them wrestled over the gun until the soldier pull the trigger and the gun went off but it didn't hit anything. The soldier lurched forward and both Indy and the soldier rolled over the turret and landed on the back of the tank, when they landed Indy let go of his headlock and soldier dropped his gun, both of them got to they're feet looking at each other, the soldier went for a punch but Indy deflected it with one arm and punched the soldier with his other hand, the soldier collapsed to the ground and Indy went to grab the gun.

When he picked it up and stood up straight some chains wrapped around his neck and pulled him back, that was when Indy forgot that his back was facing the turret then he heard a voice.

"I'm sensing a pattern here Dr Jones except you will die in the end not me" Vogel whispered in Indies ear.

Indy saw the soldier get up and pulled out a knife and started to walk towards Indy with an evil smile knowing that Indy was defenceless but Indy remembering he still had the gun aimed it at the soldier and shot three times, the soldier dropped his knife and fell to the floor dead. Indy then pulled himself to the hole in the turret with the chains still around his neck.

"Nick... Judy" he croaked as the chains started to tighten around his neck, Indy threw his gun into the hole and it landed on the floor of the tank and he croaked "...get out" before he was pulled away.

* * *

"Nick I have a plan" Judy whispered not taking her eye's off the gun on the floor.

"what carrots?" Nick whispered back.

"you be a distraction while I grab that gun"

"you got it" Nick said as he gave Judy a nod then he looked at the guard who hadn't taken his eye's off them "excuse me" Nick started, waving his hand "I don't suppose there's anything to eat around here."

"Was?" the soldier asked in German as he leaned in closer since he couldn't hear them, Judy leaped towards him and kicked him in the face which sent the shocked soldier flying backwards. Judy ran for the gun and grabbed it in both hands as it was a bit big for her but it was too heavy for her and she soon dropped it which made the gun go off when it hit the floor and the bullet bounced on the floor and flew up hitting the soldier in the head who was getting his bearings back from that powerful kick, the soldier fell to the floor dead.

"ooops" Judy said as she put her paws over her mouth and looked in horror as her long ears drooped.

"forget it carrots" Nick said walking to her side and patting her on the shoulder "they were going to kill us any way."

Judy nodded when her ears perked up as she could hear the sound of Indy screaming "Nick Indy is in trouble"

"well lets go save him" Nick said as they both climbed out of the tank through the turret.

* * *

When they got outside they saw that they were in the desert and saw Indy and Vogel lying on the ground near one of the tracks, Vogel was on top of Indy trying to push Indies head onto the moving tracks.

Indies head was getting closer and closer to the tracks before he heard the sound of Vogel being punched and the weight on his back was gone he jumped up to see Vogel on the ground covering his face with his hands. He looked to the left and saw Nick and Judy smiling up at him.

"you took your time" Indy said while panting, they both just rolled they eyes at that comment before Nick asked "you're a teacher?" Indy shrugged and said "part time."

Indy looked up to see in the distance two tanks aiming their cannons at them. His eyes widened and quick as a flash he picked up Nick and Judy and dived off the tank and landed on the sand.

"GET DOWN!" Indy shouted and they all laid on the ground waiting for the tank to blow up.

* * *

Vogel got up still clutching his face as that kick to his face was really powerful, he staggered to the front of the tank and leaned on the turret. When he pulled his hands away from his face and looked forward and saw the two tanks in front of him in the distance and he saw them both fire at him as the shells hurtled towards him and his tank all he could say was "OH SHI-" before the shells hit his tank and **BOOOM** the tank was ripped apart with flames and smoke flying up toward the sky and bits of metal raining down to the desert below.

* * *

Indy, Nick and Judy sat up and looked at the burning wreckage, then before Indy could get up he felt Judy wrap her arms around his neck into a hug as she said "Indy you saved us thank you" Indy patted her on the back and said "hey Judy it was nothing really."

Judy let go and jumped back down looking at Indy in surprise "you call that nothing."

Indy just shrugged "yeah I do this sort of stuff in my world all the time, sure it's annoying but I have to put up with it" Indy said as he got to his feet then he looked around and said "anyway time to find the Doctor and Bond."

* * *

Authors Note: hey chaps sorry for the wait I was having trouble on how to write this chapter but I think I did well *fingers crossed*

anyway goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	17. Chapter 13

Authors Note: so another chapter, we are getting near the end, I'd say four more chapters or something but let's not worry about that shall we?

So grab that popcorn and I think you know the rest XD

* * *

Chapter 13

Trouble in the Skies

Bond and the Doctor sped towards the Chinook but when they got closer the helicopter started to take off. They stopped and ran over to the Chinook but it was too late it was already too high for them to jump on.

"hang on" the Doctor said as he pulled a grapple gun from his pocket, Bond looked at him in surprise.

"how did you fit that in your jacket."

The Doctor looked at Bond then gave him a sly smile and said "Time Lord pockets" then he aimed the gun up towards the Chinook and fired a shot the grapple hook lodged itself into the underbelly of the Chinook as it started to fly away towards the city.

"you'd better grab on" the Doctor said as he started to fly away, Bond quickly complied and grabbed the Doctor by the legs as they began to lift off the ground as the Chinook got higher and higher. Soon the ground below look small as they started to head towards the city then Bond spoke up.

"now what?"

"well I'm going to reel us up to the Chinook" the Doctor said, he pressed a button on the side of his gun and the gun started to suck up the metal wire like a long spaghetti string. As soon the gun had reeled all the way up to the hook the Doctor with one hand reached into his pocket and pulled out two plunger cups with handles on them.

"here catch" the Doctor said as he dropped them to Bond who caught both of them in one hand and put them in his pockets just fitting in them before he started to climb up the Doctor nearly pulling down the Doctor's trousers. When he was up to the Doctors shoulders he brought out one of the plunger cups but before he could put the cup on the belly of the Chinook he heard the Doctor say.

"by the way there's a button on the plunger handle which makes it stick to anything... just a heads up"

Bond looked at the handle of the plunger which sure enough there was a button, he pushed the plunger cup onto the belly of the Chinook then pressed the button on the handle and the plunger cup stuck onto the metal, Bond tugged it a bit to see if it would take his weight before letting go of the Doctor and now he was dangling with one hand holding onto the plunger cup and he reached for the other and did the same thing with the first plunger cup. Bond then used the plunger cups to climb to the edge of the Chinook's underbelly, then Bond reached round and stuck a cup onto the side of the helicopter and hauled himself up then stuck the other cup next to the first cup. Bond then started to side climb towards the cockpit of the Chinook avoiding not to get spotted through the small windows on the side, when he got to a small hatch which is where the gunner is positioned he stopped and saw the Doctor was next to him with his own plunger cups.

"can your screwdriver open up this" Bond said gesturing to the hatch.

"of course hang on" the Doctor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the hatch, the Doctor then pressed the button on his screwdriver and the end of it illuminated and the handle of the hatch shot out sparks as the lock broke then the Doctor put his screwdriver back into his pocket.

"there you go" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"right when we get in there I'll go for Zorin you go for the wolf he's got with him" Bond said as he reached for the handle of the hatch.

"got it" the Doctor replied a little bit nervous.

"ok 3...2...1... now" Bond said and he opened the hatch and climbed into the helicopter. When he got inside he saw Zorin and the wolf henchman standing at the other end of the helicopter by the rear ramp door.

* * *

"well... I was wondering when you might drop in" Zorin said with an evil smile.

"lets cut to the case here Zorin" Bond said with anger in his voice "how did you survive that fall."

"oh that well it's pretty simple really" Zorin said as he leaned on the wall, crossing his arms "to cut a long story short, as I was falling to my death everything went bright like someone shone a torch in my face then I landed on concrete but I did not die it felt like I only fell one metre. So I opened my eye's and there he was the Master, he told me that he gave me a second chance to get my revenge on you so here we are Mr Bond."

"well quiet the love story" Bond said sarcastically, Zorin just laughed at that comment.

"HA HA you still amuse me Mr Bond" Zorin said as he reached down to the bench and picked up a fire axe that laid there "but enough talk it's time for me to kill you and watch this city burn." Bond put up his fists ready for action before he heard a voice behind him.

"except he's not alone" the Doctor said as he stood beside Bond.

"this shall be fun" Zorin said as he readied his axe.

Then they all charged at each other Bond going for Zorin and the Doctor going for the wolf henchman.

Zorin swung his axe to the right aiming his swing at Bonds head who instantly ducked out of the way and then punched Zorin in the gut, Zorin let out a grunt and then swung his axe down but Bond dodged the attack and punched Zorin in the face which sent him stumbling back, but he got back into action and shouldered Bond up against the wall and rammed the long handle of the axe up against Bonds neck strangling him. Bond struggled to breath as the wooden handle pressed harder on his throat, Bond tried to push down on the handle but no luck so he only had one other option, Bond punched Zorin in the face as hard as he could which made Zorin fall back and drop his axe on the floor.

* * *

While that was happening the Doctor tried to throw a punch at the wolf who easily dodged it and then went in for his attack but the Doctor managed to counter his attack 'damn I wish I did more fighting in my free time' the Doctor thought but before he knew it he was up against the wall with furry paws around his neck. 'yep I definitely need to practice on my fighting' the Doctor thought again, the Doctor tried his best to try and loosen the wolfs grip but no luck, as the Doctor started to slip away into unconsciousness the sound of bullets hitting the side of the helicopter rang out.

* * *

The bullets pelleted all the way down the side of the Chinook just missing Zorin and Bond but luckily for the Doctor the wolf acted as a shield as the wolf fell to the ground dead. The Doctor looked out the small window to see a jet fighter fly over them, 'must be the Z.U.I.F' the Doctor concluded, then the Chinook started to lose altitude and it started to sway backwards and forwards like a seesaw.

"DOCTOR!" Bond shouted. The Doctor looked over to see Bond and Zorin on the floor, Zorin was crawling towards his axe while Bond was holding him back.

"go to the cockpit we're losing altitude" Bond commanded as he got kicked in the face by Zorin but quickly recovered his senses and got back to holding Zorin back.

* * *

The Doctor stumbled to the front as the Chinook swayed from side to side, when he got to the cockpit of the helicopter he noticed that the windows had bullet holes in them and the pilot sitting down dead. The Doctor climbed into the co-pilot seat which was vacant, he buckled himself in and pulled on the joystick as the helicopter started to do a nose dive. The Doctor pulled and pulled and slowly the nose of the massive helicopter began to pull up but when the Doctor looked up he saw that they were heading into a skyscraper that was shaped like a squids tentacle, the Doctor pulled a hard left which made the whole helicopter slant left.

* * *

As the helicopter slanted left Bond and Zorin rolled to the left and both landed on the wall of the helicopter, the axe slid onto the wall as well just in front of Zorin, Zorin saw the axe and tried to reach for it but Bond held his legs and pulled him away from the axe, then the helicopter moved back to its usual position and Bond and Zorin landed on the floor, Zorin rolled over so he was now facing Bond and punched him in the face sending him rolling to the ramp door at the back of the helicopter.

* * *

The Doctor weaved in between different skyscrapers trying to find a way out but then he heard a beeping on the radar, he looked down at the radar and it showed that the jet was behind them, then he heard another beep and saw that the jet fired a missile. The Doctor franticly looked around the dashboard for anything then he looked on his joystick and saw a button with the word flares on it, the Doctor pressed it and heard the sound of flares being deployed. The missile flew into the flares and exploded which caused a shock wave that made the Chinook's shake violently.

* * *

As Bond started to get back on his feet heard the sound of an explosion and he fell to the floor as the Chinook shook violently and Zorin who also got back onto his feet fell down again but he managed to grab his axe and stood back up. He turned around and faced Bond who also stood up then Zorin ran forward towards Bond and swung his axe to the right, Bond dodged the swing and the axe lodged itself in the netting on the walls and got tangled up. Zorin tried to pull his axe out of the netting but he couldn't.

* * *

The Doctor then heard the sound of the jet shooting bullets at them, the Doctor flew in between the skyscrapers again trying to lose the jet but sadly he was flying a massive beast of helicopter thus they were a big target, then the sound of bullets hitting the tail of the helicopter made the Doctor shake in fear as he though that this could be the end. Then as the bullets hit the left jet engine on the back of the Chinook the engine exploded and the back rotor blew off.

* * *

As Zorin tried to pull the axe out of it's entanglement a loud explosion just above them caused the ramp door to blow off and both Bond and Zorin looked out to see the city below them. Then the Chinook started to spin faster and faster until the force of the spinning was so powerful that the corpse of the wolf slid out of the helicopter and plummeted to the ground below. Zorin held onto the axe for dear life as he could not grab anything else, Bond grabbed onto some netting on the other side of the helicopter as it spun out of control.

"BOND!" he heard from the cockpit "WE'VE LOST OUR BACK ROTOR WE ARE GOING TO CRASH."

Bond started to climb up the netting like a ladder knowing that the safest place to be in this situation is away from the opening that was sucking them out. Zorin was having trouble as the handle of the axe was smooth and his palms were getting sweaty, slowly his hands slid down the long handle until he was at the end of it then he lost grip of it entirely and flew out of the opening and screamed as he fell towards the ground.

* * *

The Doctor sat there not knowing what to do then he noticed they were spinning towards a skyscraper that was still under construction, his eyes widened and he shouted to Bond in the back "HOLD ON!" Then the rear of the Chinook crashed into the skyscraper nocking over scaffolding as it lodged itself into the body of the skyscraper. Then everything stopped and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief and he unbuckled himself and walked into the long body of the helicopter and saw Bond get up off the floor and dusted himself down.

"quiet the landing might I say" Bond said with a smile.

"well what can I say" the Doctor shrugged "it's the first time I've flown one of these" he said patting the wall. They both exited out the back and looked back at the damaged Chinook.

"do you think that will fall out?" Bond asked.

"no by the looks of how we lodged it in this building it's pretty much stuck" the Doctor said before the sound of speakers crackled to life.

"well... well... well... if it isn't the Doctor and his side kick James Bond" the Master said through the speakers "I always thought that you would come and crash the party or is it just ironic how you just so happen to crash a helicopter into the same building that I'm using for my machine." the Doctor and Bond looked at each other in confusion before the Master let out a sigh and said "no bother I have a few tickets spare for you two so come on up the show is about to begin" the Master said in a cold deep tone.

The Doctor and Bond saw in front of them a lift door open up and they both walked inside and the doors closed behind them as they ventured up to the top floor.

* * *

Authors Note: DUM DUM DUUUUUM dramatic. Well there you have it I really enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you really enjoy reading it.

Goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	18. Chapter 14

Authors Note: next chapter and I can confirm that we are nearing the end but I'll save the whole thank you speech for the last chapter.

So grab your popcorn and you know

* * *

Chapter 14

The Warrior and the Coward

The lift stopped and the doors slid open to reveal the floor they had stopped at, a cool breeze blew into their faces as they were at the top of the skyscraper. The floor had tables with construction equipment, the walls of the skyscraper were still under construction and bags of cement placed neatly in the middle of the floor. To the left of them there were a flight of steps that led up to the last floor, both of them walked up the steps to see in front of them a massive machine with a large antenna in the centre of it reaching up to the sky above them. There were four chairs sat in front of the mighty machine and a Lion in a suit was tied up to one of the chairs with a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"are you ok?" the Doctor said as he ran over to the tied up Lion and untied the gag off his mouth.

"yes I'm fine" the Lion said as soon as the gag was away from his mouth, he looked at his rescuers "who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is James Bond"

"a pleasure to meet you" the Lion said with a nod "I'm Mayor Lionheart" at that introduction the Doctor's eye's widened.

"oh god your the mayor what does the Master want with the mayor of this city"

"I don't know but what I do know I want him put in prison for destroying my glorious city" Lionheart said in anger.

"we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" the Doctor said "now lets get you untied"

"oh I wouldn't do that" a familiar voice said from nowhere "we are just getting started" the Master walked around from behind the machine with a hearty smile. Bond raised his gun ready to shoot before the Doctor stopped him.

"NO! Its between me and him" the Doctor said sternly.

"Oh me and him what are you going to do negotiate with me" the Master said mockingly.

"yes because you don't have to do this" the Doctor tried to reason.

"oh there you go again" the Master said rolling his eyes "always the same thing"

"please just listen to me you don't have to do this if it's a fight you want that's fine we can do but not here or earth."

"why would you care about these animals their just animals" the Master said coldly.

"do you know why I chose the name Doctor" the Doctor said deadpan.

"of course the man who helps people"

"no not just help but care, I care for everyone because that's what a Doctor does they help and they care and we don't always win and winning oh now that's a site because I'm not trying to win because you can't always win, it's life. I do what I do because I know it's right and above all... it's kind" the Doctor held out his hand "come with me these people are terrified, we can find a new place to wreck chaos if that's what you want because you and I are the only ones" the Doctor's began to tear up and his hand trembled, the Master looked at the Doctors hand with his face showing that he was deep in thought "please... stand with me... just for once" the Doctor whispered, the Master looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"see this face... take a... good... long... look at it... this is the face that didn't listen to a word you just said."

the Doctor dropped his hand and sighed knowing it was hopeless.

Then the Master said "program terminated" he looked up to see the Master and his machine vanish before their very eye's.

"no no no no" the Doctor said as he ran to where the machine was and scanned the area with his sonic and looked at it.

"no what, what's going on" Bond said.

"they weren't here" the Doctor said quietly still looking at his screwdriver "they were never here, the Master and the machine were just a hologram" then they all heard laughter and saw behind them general White.

"well that was entertaining to watch" White said with another hearty chuckle.

"who are you?" Bond asked.

"me? I'm general White head of the Z.U.I.F Institute but I think the Doctor knows me more" White said pointing at the Doctor who looked confused.

"what are you talking about, how do you know my name?" the Doctor asked.

"oh I know quiet a lot about you Doctor" White said walking around the Doctor to stand in the middle of the room "the man who killed them all, the coward, the man who mustn't say his name, the man who never uses weapons, all legends of the mighty Doctor some true some false"

"how do you know all this?" the Doctor asked with shock.

"tell me Doctor" White said as if he never heard his question "have you ever tried disguising yourself, because personally I find them rather necessary when you happen to be a countries former Prime Minister" and to everyone's shock White grabbed the back of his head and pulled his entire head off which turned out to be a head mask. Underneath was the Master with short greyish hair and a thin Goatee beard and moustache.

"hello Doctor I'm the Master from your future" the Master said with a evil smile as he dropped the mask on the floor.

Everyone stood there like statues with shock on their face before the Doctor broke the silence "what was that we just saw?" he said motioning to where the hologram once was.

"oh that" the Master said taking off his paws to reveal his hands "oh that was something from your further future maybe about I'd say about four regenerations of your future."

"what is that machine, what does it do?" the Doctor asked in anger

"spoilers I just wanted to give you a sneak peek of your future" the Master said with an evil smile.

"and another thing you died so how are you here?"

"oh well you'll be finding that out very soon but until then I got to go, I have what I need from this planet" the Master said but just before the Master pressed the devise on his wrist the Doctor said "STOP! How did you get here you don't even know how to use the Time Lord teleporter" the Master looked up at him and smiled.

"oh your right I don't but someone else does who brought me and the others here"

"who?"

"someone you know more than me or anyone for that matter, someone you fear the most"

"WHO!" the Doctor shouted in anger.

"now that's the question... who?" and with that the Master vanished.

The Doctor kept looking at where the Master was standing, piecing together what had just happened.

"is that it, is it the end?" Lionheart asked.

The Doctor looked back at Lionheart and then smiled "yes it's over"

"will he come back?" Lionheart asked in fear.

"no he won't return he's got what he wanted from this planet, he was messing with us about the whole watching this city burn" the Doctor said in a deadpan tone.

Bond just nodded and untied Lionheart who stood up after being untied.

"thank you for rescuing me I'm really grateful" Lionheart said.

"all in a days work" Bond said politely before they heard the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs and they all looked to see Chief Bogo and two other officers pointing their tranq guns at the Doctor and Bond.

"arrest them" Bogo commanded but before the two officers could arrest them Lionheart stood in between them.

"relax boys these two rescued me from the real mastermind but sadly he has escaped but I have been told by the Doctor here that he won't return, the reign of terror is over" Lionheart said happily.

Bogo hesitated but then nodded and they headed to the ground floor of the skyscraper.

* * *

When they got out they saw Nick, Judy and Indy all leaning on a police cruiser.

"DOCTOR, JAMES!" Judy exclaimed before she ran over and hugged them both.

"I was so worried about you two" she said as she broke away from the hug and looked up at them.

"no need it's all over now" the Doctor reassured Judy.

"so I take it you defeated the Master" Nick said with a smile.

"sadly no he got away but no worries for you guys he won't be coming back" the Doctor said with a smile.

"but what about you what are you going to do" Judy asked with concern.

"oh I don't know find him or just carry on with what I do and just let it play by ear" the Doctor shrugged.

"well what matters is that it's over" Indy said as he walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"precisely" Bond said "well I don't know about you but I am bloody knackered"

"I agree can't wait to get home back to earth" Indy said before they saw Lionheart walk up to them.

"well I have spoken to the Z.U.I.F and you won't be hunted by them any more" Lionheart said proudly.

"thank god" Bond said with relief.

"say would you people stay for tomorrow? I'm planning for a celebration and you'll be the main part of it since you saved the city" Lionheart said and Indy, Bond and the Doctor all at each other then all nodded their heads.

"brilliant I'm so glad" Lionheart said as he shook all their hands "oh by the way I spoke to the manager of one of the most finest hotels just now on the phone and you can check in there, free of charge I sorted it all out" Lionheart gave small paper with a name on it to Bond "that's the name of the hotel" and with that he walked off.

They all looked at the name on the paper 'Casino Royal' it read.

"sounds like my kind of place" Bond said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

Authors Note: sorry I just had to, anyway so a lot of plot holes there I'd like to hear your theories on who the mystery person is and what the machine does because I ain't saying anything.

And on that bomb shell goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	19. Chapter 15

Authors Note: well here are the end of the journey is close

so grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Celebration

The next day the Downtown square was crowded with animals from every district and in the middle of the square was a stage where Mayor Lionheart, Indiana Jones, James Bond, The Doctor, Nick and Judy all stood. Indy wore a red carnation in the button hole of his white dinner jacket with a black waistcoat, white shirt, black suit trousers, black shiny shoes and a black bow tie. James Bond wore a black dinner jacket, white shirt, black trousers and black shiny shoes as well, the Doctor wore his usual attire but instead of his blue stripped suit he wore a brown stripped suit with a black tie and a dark blue shirt. Nick and Judy stood in their usual police uniforms with Nick holding a small brown box and Lionheart wore a business suit.

Lionheart walked up to the microphone on the stage and spoke "citizens of Zootopia it is my great pleasure to welcome these three Humans into our humble city for they have saved us from a terrible evil that we can not hope to understand". The crowd gasped and started to mumble to each other until Lionheart raised his paw for silence which they did "but we shall never forget the mammals who died from this attack we shall remember them and prey for them" the crowd stayed silent "however thanks these three and the help from our well known Officer Judy Hopps and her partner Officer Nick Wilde the evil has been defeated and it shall never return". The crowd cheered and clapped and Lionheart put his paw up again and the crowd fell silent "that is why I am giving out these medals of honour to the heroes of Zootopia please step forward" Lionheart said and Indy, Bond and the Doctor took a step forward and Nick walked up to Lionheart and opened up the box to reveal the shiny medals, Lionheart picked up one in one paw and shook Indies hand with the other then he pinned the medal on his chest and did the same with Bond and the Doctor while the crowd cheered and clapped.

Then Lionheart turned to Nick and Judy who stood to attention "and of course how could I forget" Lionheart said with a smile as he took out the final two medals in the box and pinned them onto Nick and Judy's chest, they both saluted and he saluted back then he walked back up to the microphone and the crowd fell silent "and now let the celebration begin, ladies and gentlemammals boys and girls it's GAZELLE!" and with that the crowd screamed with excitement as Gazelle came on stage and the Celebration began.

* * *

The Celebration went on with different singers and bands playing and the crowd dancing to every different music until the sun went down. Somewhere in a deserted road in Downtown were two Humans and one Time Lord walking away from the celebration as it continued in the distance. Indie had his waist coat unbuttoned and his bow tie untied which was dangling around his neck, Bond had his dinner jacket unbuttoned as well but he still had his bow tie still done up, he had kiss marks all around his face from different animals.

"wow" Bond said to the others "who would of thought that being kissed by an animal would be so compelling, of course only on this world if I said that on earth then it would sound strange."

"I hear ya" Indy said as he put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"so what now?" Bond asked the Doctor.

"well I get you guys into your time zones because you cant stay here" the Doctor said as they turned a corner and saw Precinct 1 in front of them.

"I agree" Indy said with sigh "I mean this is a great place but I prefer earth"

"same" Bond confirmed as he patted Indy on the back. They walked up to the front of the station and stopped.

"so where's your Tardis" Indy asked.

"just down here" the Doctor said as he pointed to a alleyway and they all walked towards it. When they got to the mouth of the alleyway they saw the blue box sitting there waiting for them but before they could make another step they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They all turned around to see Nick and Judy standing behind them.

"you didn't think to leave without saying goodbye did you?" Nick said with a big smile on his face.

"well we didn't want to kick up a fuss so we left quietly" the Doctor said as he pulled out a key and unlocked the Tardis.

"but you can't just go!" Judy said looking sad.

"we have to Judy" Bond said as he knelt down to her "I have to go back to London to do my job and so does Indy"

"which by the way I still can't believe your a teacher" Nick said to Indy who just rolled his eye's and replied "like I said... part time."

Judy hopped up and hugged Bond who hugged her back, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds then they both let go and Judy hopped down, Bond then held out his hand for Nick to shake which he did.

"you look after her Nick I can see that she's a good bunny and a talented police officer" Bond said as they ended their hand shake.

"oh don't worry James I will" Nick said with a smile as he put his arm around Judy's shoulder, Bond nodded his approval and stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

Then Indy knelt down towards the two and held out his hand but instead both Nick and Judy hugged him, he was surprised at first but then hugged them back.

"thank you Indy for saving us" Judy said as she tiered up.

"your welcome" was all Indy said as they ended their hug and he stood back up again.

Then the Doctor walked up to them but before he cold kneel down Nick held up his paw and said "oh almost forgot" and he ran into the station and a minute later he came back with the 'Human Detector' "your Metal Detector" Nick said holding it up to the Doctor, the Doctor rolled his eye's and smirked "it's a Human Detector but keep it, a gift from me to you plus you never know you might need it" Nick laughed and said "I'll keep that in mind". The Doctor knelt down for Judy to hug him and gave Nick a hand shake then he walked back to his Tardis and opened the door "right in you get" he said to Indy and James, they both waved goodbye to Nick and Judy and walked into the Tardis, the Doctor turned around to Nick and Judy.

"by the way" the Doctor said with a big smile "you don't want to miss this" and with that he walked into the Tardis closing the door behind him and a minute later the Tardis made it's usual wheezing noise as the Tardis started to fade away, Nick and Judy looked in shock as the Tardis disappeared.

"wow" Nick said as he stared at where the Tardis once stood "so that's how his ship works"

"seems so" Judy said as she punched him playfully and headed towards the station with Nick following after her.

"so carrot's what shall we do tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"do what we always do" Judy said with a big smile.

"Fight Crime!" they both said together.

* * *

Authors Note: so there we go still got one more chapter see you then.


	20. Chapter 16

Authors Note: so here we are at the end of the road, the last chapter.

So grab your last tub of popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and relax for the last time.

* * *

Chapter 16

The Doctor's Last Goodbye

Indiana Jones P.O.V

Two Years later after the events of Zootopia in Marshall College, Indiana Jones was sitting in his office writing some reports when he got a knock at the door.

"come in" he said as he finished the last sentence on the last report, Indy looked up to see Charles Stanforth the dean of students open the door with a happy but slightly concerned look on his face. Indy sighed with disappointment as he took off his round steel rimmed glasses and placed them on his desk.

"alright" Indy said leaning back on his chair "what did he do now" Charles looked at him in confusion.

"what did who do?" Charles asked.

"what's Ralf done now".

"Oh" Charles said as he knew what Indy was talking about "it's nothing to do with Ralf no no you have a visitor".

"A visitor?" Indy asked looking a bit surprised.

"yes a visitor" Charles replied with a nod then looked at Indy confused "he said his name was the Doctor, tell me are you unwell?" Charles said looking concerned.

Indies face was confused at first but then he realised who he was talking about, Indies face lit up and smiled "oh no he's just a friend could you tell him he can come in" he replied.

"of course" Charles said and he walked back into the hallway closing the door behind him. A couple seconds later the door opened up again and in came the Doctor in his brown Billowing jacket, brown striped suit jacket and trousers with a light blue shirt and tie with circle patterns embroidered into the fabric of the tie and wearing white sneakers. The Doctor gave a small smile as he closed the door behind him.

"it's good to see you again" he said.

"my... you don't age a day" Indy said dumbfounded "although and I don't know how but in some ways you seem older even though you don't look it".

"yeah some people see that" the Doctor said.

"so what's with the visit, need my help or something?" Indy asked.

"no... I just wanted to give you this" the Doctor reached into the pocket of his Billowing jacket and pulled out the Golden Idol and placed it onto Indies desk. Indies eyes widened with shock and slowly picked up the Idol, he looked at it carefully then looked back up at the Doctor.

"how?" he said dumbfounded.

"it's a gift from me to you that's all you need to know" the Doctor said with a big smile on his face.

"but why?" Indy said still surprised and confused.

"because it's a goodbye present, because you won't see me again well not looking like this anyway" the Doctor said pointing to his face.

"I don't understand" Indy said looking confused as he put the Idol back on his desk.

"no I don't expect you to but all I will say is carry on with your life and put that in a museum" he said pointing to the Golden Idol "because someone told me that these sort of things belong in a museum". Indy gave a chuckle and stood up and walked around his desk, up to the Doctor and held out his hand "thank you Doctor and good luck" Indy said and the Doctor shook his hand with a smile before turning around and left the office closing the door behind him leaving Indy.

* * *

As the Doctor walked out of the college and walked down the front steps he looked at his hand and saw it glowing.

"not now" he muttered and the glowing started to fade until his hand wasn't glowing any more "I still have three more stops" he muttered again as he walked into his Tardis.

* * *

James Bond P.O.V

Four months after the events of Zootopia James was in his flat in London packing up for his next mission in Brazil he wore a white shirt with brown trousers with brown shoes. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"be with you in one moment" Bond shouted from his bedroom so the person who was waiting for him could her. Bond put a folded up holiday shirt into his duffel bag before he walked out of his bedroom and into his living and walked up to the front door, he opened the door to see a familiar face.

"hello James" the Doctor said with a hearty smile.

"well I wasn't expecting you to be here" Bond said slightly surprised as he motioned the Doctor in.

"well I just stopped by to say goodbye" the Doctor said as he entered and looked around the living room.

"what? As in goodbye for now or..." Bond started as he closed the door before he got interrupted.

"for good my time is nearly up... so I'm saying goodbye to all my friends" the Doctor said turning around and facing Bond who looked shocked.

"oh" Bond said "but how could your time be up I mean you hardly look old to be dying"

"oh I'm not dying I'm changing, very complicated and very confusing so I won't tell you no I just wanted to give you this" the Doctor then reached into his pocket and brought out a photo and handed it to Bond.

Bond took the photo and looked at it, it was a picture of him when he was a child and his parents standing either side of him all smiling at the camera, they were all wearing climbing gear and in the background were mountains and snow covering the top.

"where did you get this?" Bond asked.

"I did a favour for them and they wanted me to give you this when you were older" the Doctor said as he put his hands back in his pockets of his jacket.

"th-thank you" Bond said fighting the tears as he held out his hand for the Doctor to shake which he did.

"anytime" the Doctor said with a small smile and let go of Bonds hand and put it back in his pocket "well I have to go so I'll see myself out so... goodbye" and with that the Doctor walked up to the front door opening it and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

* * *

Nick and Judy P.O.V

Six months after the celebration, Nick and Judy walked out of a cafe in Downtown.

"well carrots that was a nice lunch break" Nick said patting his stomach with satisfaction.

"I agree there's nothing like a good cup of coffee and a slice of cake to have on a break, wouldn't you agree Nick...Nick" Judy turned around to see that Nick had stopped walking and was staring in shock down an alleyway.

"Nick what's the matter?" Judy asked as she walked up to him and looked down the alleyway and saw him, the Doctor, standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets with an emotionless face.

"DOCTOR!" she exclaimed with happiness as she ran towards him with Nick following behind her, but something was wrong the Doctors expression didn't change he just stood there like a statue with his hair waving in the wind slightly. Nick and Judy stopped running when they got to him.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Judy asked in concern. The Doctor looked down at the both of them with a emotionless expression still on his face, his eyes looked dead before he spoke.

"I just wanted to give you this as a way of saying thank you" the Doctor pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Judy who took it and started reading it as the Doctor continued "I spoke to the Mayor and Bogo and got this sorted out for you because personally I think you two deserve more than just a medal" Judy's eyes widened as he finished reading the paper.

"well what did it say?" Nick asked eager to know what it said.

"it's a promotion" Judy said in disbelief.

"what!" Nick said as he took the paper and read it confirming to see if it was a joke but no Judy was right "sweet cheese and crackers... carrots we're no longer officers, we are now detectives!" Nick exclaimed with excitement and the both of them hugged each other with happiness.

The Doctor gave a small smile seeing the two of them so happy it made him feel good about himself but then his smile faded as he knew his time was ending, he could feel his insides changing like he was a jigsaw puzzle being replaced with new pieces, 'why?' he thought as the world froze around him 'why do I have to go?' a tier rolled down his cheek. 'I could do so much more' then time started up again like someone pressed the play button on the world and he looked back down at Nick and Judy who were still hugging. Then they stopped hugging and both turned to the Doctor.

"oh Doctor" Judy started "thank you so mu-" but she never finished as the Doctor yelped out in pain and clutched his side like he had been stabbed.

"Doctor what is it?" Judy asked in concern.

"do you need help?" Nick asked walking up to the Doctor

"no" the Doctor breathed heavily as he winced in pain, he looked at his hand and saw it glowing again, Nick and Judy looked at his hand in shock.

"what is that Doctor, what's happening?" Nick asked

"it's...it's... I'm nearly there" the Doctor said, ignoring Nicks question.

"what does that mean" Judy said sounding more worried as the Doctors hand stopped glowing.

"listen I don't have enough time ok, I'm changing and you won't see me again well not looking like this" the Doctor pointed to his face "and I know you have a lot of questions but I just can't explain" the Doctor finished and he started to limp towards his Tardis.

"where are you going?" Judy asked with sadness.

"to say goodbye to one last person" the Doctor called back as he opened the door to his Tardis and looked behind him to see Judy's eyes watering with sadness.

"don't go" Judy said trying not to burst into tears.

"I have to" the Doctor said looking down at his feet "but promise me one thing"

"what?" Judy asked.

"don't cry for me and don't wait out for me" the Doctor said looking up into Judy's violet eyes "this city needs you more than me, I'm just a man in a big blue box passing by"

"ok I promise" Judy said with a nod. The Doctor gave a small smile "Judy Hopps" he said "the first bunny detective, how about that then" Judy gave a small chuckle as she wiped the tears away from her eye's.

The Doctor turned around and limped into the Tardis closing the door behind him, within moments Nick and Judy both heard the wheezing sound of the Tardis as it started to fade away until Nick and Judy were standing in an empty alleyway.

* * *

January the 1st 2005 somewhere in London, the snow was falling and voices of two women could be heard as they walked through the snow.

"great now I've missed it" Rose Tyler said annoyed as she walked with her arms crossed to keep out the cold "midnight... Mickey is going to be calling me everything, this is your fault" she said to her Mother (Jackie Tyler).

"no it's not, it's Jimbo, he said he was going to give us a lift and then he said his axel broke I can't help it" Jackie said.

"get rid of him mum he's useless" Rose said sounding more frustrated.

"listen to you, with a mechanic" Jackie said sounding hurt before she changed her tone to more depressed "be faire though, in my time of life I'm not going to do much better" they both stopped walking and Roses expression turned from frustration to concern.

"don't be like that" Rose said softly, rubbing her mum's shoulder "never know there could be someone out there".

"maybe, one day" Jackie said gazing into Roses eye's. Then she changed the subject not wanting to end this on a bad note and she said happily "happy new year".

"happy new year" Rose repeated with a hearty smile as she hugged her mum who hugged her back. Then when they both broke the hug Roses face turned stern "don't stay out all night" she said as she walked toward an apartment complex.

"try and stop me" her mum joked as she walked the other way towards the street.

Rose kept on walking getting closer to her destination but then she heard a faint grunt behind her and she turned around to see a man in a long brown jacket, leaning on a wall, looking down at his feet.

"you alright mate?" Rose asked concerned.

"yeah" the Doctor replied.

"to much to drink?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"something like that" the Doctor said.

"maybe it's time you went home" Rose advised.

"yeah" was all the Doctor could say.

"anyway happy new year" Rose said.

"and you" the Doctor said as Rose turned to leave before he asked "what year is this?"

Rose turned and looked in disbelief "blimey how much have you had?" the Doctor shrugged "2005 January the 1st"

"2005" the Doctor repeated and Rose nodded "tell you what... I bet your going to have a really great year"

"yeah?" Rose asked and the Doctor smiled "c-ya" and with that Rose turned and ran towards the building opening up the door and ran up the stairs leaving the Doctor smiling as he watched her.

Then he felt the pain in his waist like he was being stabbed and he limped towards his Tardis he turned the corner and saw his Tardis on the other side of the street. The Doctor breathed heavily as he slowly made his way towards the Tardis the pain inside him getting worse with each step. Then he yelped out in pain and fell to the floor wincing in pain then he felt like someone was watching him, he looked up to see an Ood standing in a black suit holding it's communicator ball.

"we will sing to you Doctor" the Ood said softly "the universe will sing you to your sleep" then the Doctor could hear it, the singing, slow, beautiful singing and it gave him the strength to get back onto his feet looking at the Ood and breathing heavily. The Doctor turned towards his Tardis and started walking towards the Tardis with determination on his face.

"this song is ending but the story never ends" the Ood said as he watched the Doctor enter his Tardis.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and leaned on it with sadness and fear on his face, he looked at the console of his Tardis and slowly walked towards it, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto a pillar, he stopped and looked at his hand and saw it was glowing, he put his hand down and looked at the console, he walked up to it and leaned on it then started making his way around the console until he was on the other side, he pulled a leaver and the Tardis roared to life and started it's wheezing sound as it started to orbit the earth the Doctor looked up from the console knowing his time was up, there was nothing he cold do to stop it.

The Doctor walked around his console and looked up again with fear in his eyes and he started to breathe heavily as the energy started to well up inside him "I don't want to go" he said with dread as his face started to glow, he looked down at his hand and saw that it was also glowing then looked at the other, it too was glowing, he looked back up breathing faster as he cold feel the energy getting stronger. Then he couldn't hold it in any longer, he thrusted his arms out and looked up at the ceiling with his legs wide apart, he stood like a star fish as the energy spouted out of his body through his hands and head like a water fountain, the energy hit the Tardis and parts of the room burst into flames and one of the pillars broke of and fell to the floor and smashed into several pieces.

The Doctor screamed in pain as his face and body started to change and then it was all over, he stopped glowing and turned around and looked down at his body "LEGS!" he exclaimed as he grabbed one leg and brought it up to his face "I still got legs" he said in relief and kissed his knee and let go of his leg. "good" he started fumbling around his chest like he was looking for something then he started touching his right arm "arms" he said examining them then looked at his hands "hands oooo fingers, lots of fingers" then with his new hands he grabbed his ears "ears, eyes two, nose" he grabbed his nose then measured it with his hand seeing how long it was before he said "I've had worse, chin" he fumbled with his new chin "blimey, hair" he felt the his new brown hair and felt the back which felt a bit too long "I'm a girl!" his voice broke "no" as he confirmed this by feeling his throat "no I'm not a girl" he then grabbed the fringe of his hair and pulled it to his eye "and still not ginger... there's something else... something important" he said taping his head trying desperately to remember "I'm I'm" before a loud bang erupted somewhere inside the Tardis sending the Doctor flying onto the console, he grasped the console for dear life as the Tardis shook viciously and he laughed "HA HA crashing".

* * *

Outside the Tardis was tumbling and spinning to the earth like an asteroid hitting earth.

* * *

The Doctor ran to the other side of the console where his computer screen was laughing with joy with the new energy he had boiling through his veins, he felt like he was on top of the world, he looked at the computer screen to see that his Tardis was spinning out of control, he hooted with laughter as he grabbed the console preparing for impact, he looked up at the ceiling and screamed at the top of his voice the word "GERONIMO!"

* * *

the next day in Downtown square in Zootopia Nick and Judy were both wearing casual cloths which is appropriate for their new attire as detectives. Nick looked at Judy and saw she was still sad.

"cheer up carrots" he said putting a paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile which made her brighten up a bit.

"sorry Nick it's just that I'm worried about what the Doctor said yesterday, you know about us not seeing him again"

"carrots like he said don't wait for him I'm sure there will be something that will come up" Nick said softly "who knows maybe we will meet some more humans that will need our help and maybe they might have a cooler spaceship, because and no offence to the Doctor but his ship was pretty basic" Judy giggled at that last bit and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"come on slick let's get back to the station" she said as walked to their cruiser.

"right behind you carrots" Nick said following behind Judy. Then there was a flash of light in front of them, Nick and Judy covered there eyes from the flash and they heard the screeching of car tires and then hissing to the right of them, they looked to the right and saw a car of some sorts, the back of the car had what looked like a machine with lights flashing, the whole car was iced over with water vapour steam radiating off of it. Nick and Judy walked cautiously up to it and Nick saw writing on the side of the car.

"what's a Delorean?" Nick asked confused. Just before Judy could answer one of the car doors opened upwards to the sky and a tall old man with white fluffy hair staggered out, he was wearing a white radiation suit. The man looked at his surroundings in shock before he exclaimed "great Scott!" then a voice from inside the car shouted back "what is it Doc" the Doctor turned around and looked down to see Nick and Judy who were equally as confused.

"Marty I think there has been a mishap with the flux capacitor" the old man said not taking his eye's off the two animals who were staring at him.

"what makes you say that" Marty said as he opened up his door and stepped out and then walked round and joined Dr Emmett Brown and he looked down at the two animals staring up them "oh".

Emmett cleared his throat and then said "good evening I'm Doctor Emmett Brown I'm a scientist and this is my partner Marty Mcfly"

"I'm Judy Hopps" Judy introduced herself.

"Doc that bunny just talked" Marty said shocked.

"yes Marty that bunny did just talk" Emmett said also a little shocked.

"how is that possible?" Marty asked.

"I have a theory that the flux capacitor has taken us to either an ultimate dimension or a parallel universe where animals are the dominant species." Emmett concluded.

"hey that's mammals to you grandad" Nick said angrily. Emmett and Marty both looked back down at Nick and Judy.

"so what do we do Doc?" Marty asked.

"I have one thing I would like to ask them" Emmett said as he looked down at Nick and Judy "em apologies for calling you animals you see this is new for us, by the way what year is this?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authors Note: and que the Back to the Future theme... but there you have it if you want to see a back to the future and Zootopia crossover let me know.

Anyway thank you so much for your reviews they have been so kind and encouraging for me and as for views you guys are the best really you are. So thank you and join me in my next book called Zootopia and Mr Mysterious.

So goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


End file.
